The General Theory of Bunny Love
by lazynormalgirl
Summary: A series of one-word prompt drabbles centered around the snow bunny couple, RussiaxPrussia. Rated 'Mature' for sexual scenes and malexmale relations. All 15,000 prompts centered around the couple!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is actually a request from a friend of mine, who is also in love with this pairing, So I'll be uploading this every so often there's a lot of prompts so give me some leeway! I found out that I actually like writing to a prompt, makes my life a little easier. Well, anyway, enjoy :)_**

**_~Lazy_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Warning(s): Lets see, malexmale relationships (Yaoi), strong sexual references, actual sexual themes, cursing, I'll add more when i think of them..._  
_**

**1. Lovemaking:**

Russia could never understand why he didn't pursue his, now Prussian lover, sooner: as he watched him twitch and moan beneath him while he steadily moved his hips back and forth.

**2. Others:**

It was truly addictive, the way America would stare directly at him with the purest of hatred in his eyes as he caressed Prussia. Nothing could bring him more satisfaction than seeing his greatest rival drowning in jealous of him...though, Gilbert moaning out his name with his eyes clouded in lust brought him to his knees every time.

**3. Island:**

"Hawaii? Really?" Prussia asked as he looked over the travel brochure Russia had slipped over his magazine.

"You said you wanted to go on a vacation, da?"

"Well, yeah but..Hawaii?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow at his lover.

"It's perfect! We can visit the beach where the sand is warm and there's no snow!...Besides, I can't wait to see Amerika's face when I make love to you on his soil!" Gilbert shivered as Russia's smile grew to unnatural lengths.

**4. Milk:**

Prussia took several large gulps of milk as he leaned against the kitchen counter, stray droplets sliding down his chin as he lowered the jug. Since they'd obviously diminished the alcohol stash the previous night: milk would have to do, Prussia decided as he observed the hell whole that was the living room. Clothes were scattered across the floor as beer cans and vodka bottles littered the floor and table tops. Snatching the jug from the counter he took another chug of milk before heading back upstairs to his Russian, who was, without a doubt, still snoring loudly entangled with the blankets.

**5. Royalty:**

Prussia crossed his arms and pouted, though he'd never admit it, as he observed the cloak that was currently tied securely around his neck, the vivid reds and whites clashing with his own scarlet eyes and pale skin. Russia had to use all his will power to stop himself from taking him right then and there on the floor, perhaps even on the table when his tzar-like lover smirked at him.

**6. Hat:**

"Is there a reason you insisted on us wearing these, krolik?" Russia asked as he fiddled with the long glove extensions of the panda hat constantly wrapping uncomfortably around his waist.

"Because they're awesome!" Gilbert skipped happily through the snow, his own hats gloves flowing gently behind him as General Winter sent another blast of cold air toward them, Russia let an unnoticed genuine smile slide across his lips as he followed his lover through the white wonderland that was their backyard.

**7. Bow:**

"I-Ivan take it off!"

"Nyet, not yet." Russia giggled as Prussia fought against the handcuffs holding him to the bedpost, a soft moan escaping his bitten lips as Russia's warm breathe caressed the sensitive backside of his member.

"I hate you."

"Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, Prussiya" Russia giggled as he pulled the silky ribbon tighter around his lovers manhood, successfully preventing his lover's release with a silky pink bow tied securely around him.

**8. Hammers:**

"Fucking, fat ass commie!" Prussia yelled at the top of his lungs as he cradled his bruising fingers after a hard clash with the hammer: that now laid abandoned on the tile roof. Russia rolled his eyes at the comment, clearly used too the gesture after 50 years of simply living with the albino as he snatched the albino's fingers, placing loving kisses across each one.

**9. Shorts:**

"I look fucking awesome!" Russia looked up from his paperwork as he watched his lover inspecting his new shorts in the mirror, his figure slightly arched in a perfect lean. The Russian would have to agree that the shorts were perfect for his lover, the black leather a flawless contrast with his pale skin as it squeezed his thighs. Maybe even a little too perfectly, the Russian decided as he ripped the fabric clean off his lover, smiling innocently as his lover yelled German profanities at him.

He'd have Lithuania fix them later.

**10. Armor:**

"Ya lyublyu tebya" Russia promised against his lovers forehead as he was stripped of his facade composure with his brother's screams for him in the deepest of agonies as they stood on opposite ends of the Berlin wall.

**11. Sleepy:**

Prussia found it extremely cute how Russia insisted on sleeping near or, more preferably, on him whenever he decided to hit the sack. Especially the way Russia yawned against him before wrapping his arms around his waist and burrowing his face into the fabric of Prussia's shirt or skin, depending on the night, mumbling 'Nikogda ne ostavlyaĭte menya.' or some other Russian phrase the Prussian refused to learn.

**12. Feline:**

When Russia's cat, Koshka, entered the living room and spotted Prussia laid out comfortably on the couch with his laptop: most likely updating his blog judging by the smirk planted on his face, he immediately jumped up onto his back, trotted in a circle before flopping down onto the smooth fabric.

"Thank Fritz your cat doesn't weigh half the weight you do." Russia pouted with a 'hmph' at the similar treatment he gave to Prussia from his cat, while Prussia snickered, enjoying the constant purring relaxing his back.

**A/N:**

**Lovemaking: :3**

**Others: I wanted to put some jealous with Russia and America, they're rivals and all so it made sense to me. Besides, I can totally see Russia getting off on a jealous America.  
**

**Island: I couldn't stop myself, I regret nothing.  
**

**Milk: No Comment.  
**

**Royalty: No Comment.  
**

**Hat: Here's a link to the panda hat image I used: ****************(Https) ****cdn102 .iofferphoto (.com) /img3/ item/502/840/ 521/2lzX-2s-1 (.jpg), without the spaces... **

**Bow: No comment.  
**

**Hammers: I was going to something with Russia's soviet flag, the sickle and hammer: but, I lost the idea..I'm still kinda disappointed...if it comes back to me I'll add it later on!  
**

**Shorts: No comment.  
**

**Armor: I honestly don't want to write about Russia being a crazy sociopath murderer out for German blood, though he probably would be. But, for now he is going to have a sweet, child-like attitude.  
**

**Sleepy: No Comment.  
**

**Translations:  
**

**Da: Yes (No shit..), krolik: Rabbit, Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu: I love you too,Ya lyublyu tebya: I love you, Nikogda ne ostavlyaĭte menya: Never leave me. ~If any of these are wrong, please let me know. I used a translator, they're really not the most reliable thing I could use but, it's what I have.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick note that every prompt varies in length but will never be longer than two pages. EVER. And some may even be a single sentence. Enjoy!  
**

**~Lazy  
**

**Shoutouts: PrivetComrade: Thank you so much for your review, it really means a lot to me, the favorite too. Since you asked for more, I've decided to pretty much dedicate the last prompt to you.  
**

**The Winged Huntress: Thank you as well for the fav!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Warning(s): Lets see, malexmale relationships (Yaoi), strong sexual references, actual sexual themes, cursing, I'll add more when i think of them...**

******–**  


**13. Echo:**

Russia wrapped his arms securely around his stubborn lover while re-buttoning his thick coat around them as General Winter sent another round of harsh winds the Russian had long ago became accustomed to. Though, he couldn't say the same for his albino as he wrapped his scarf around the pale neck with a small smirk, as he connected their foreheads.

"I told you, again."

You'd think he'd learn by now, that Russian's know everything about snow.

**14. Bashful:**

If Russia didn't know better, he would call the albino "The prettiest thing he'd ever seen" everyday: Especially if he could watch his mate blush vividly before looking away, muttering a soft thank you as he twiddled his fingers every time he did everyday.

**15. Ice:**

Russia couldn't help but wonder how scary it must have been to be trapped under the ice for more than two minuets whenever the frozen lake was mentioned around his lover, the way his muscles tensed while his usually prideful scarlet eyes filled with unshed tears told him it wasn't a very good experience.

**16. Music:**

Russia watched his lover, completely entranced with the way his hips moved, his arms folded above his head as he rocked with the rhythm. Satisfied with the wonderful view, he leaned further back into the soft leather of the booth: that is until he noticed a certain persistent American slyly making his way through the crowded Dance floor of the club.

But, by the time he reached his destination the Russian already had his hands around the albino's waist, teeth nipping against the pale ear that left the man trembling in his arms as he glared towards him. He laughed as several other dejected men left the Dance floor with the blonde before continuing with his ministrations on his lover.

**17. Lesson: **

Russia darted for the bathroom for the third time in the twenty minuets he had awoken and emptied his stomach, perhaps now he had finally learned his lesson that drinking vodka as a substitution for coffee while attempting to finish his usual mountain of paperwork: which wasn't due for another week. Was not a good idea.

**18. Weather:**

The Russian sneezed as he walked through the ragging blizzard, an armful of fire wood in his hands as he battled against the wind. Though he knew it was all worth it when he saw the front door of his house burst open and his lover step outside, running toward him with his usual smart-ass smirk that sent sparks throughout his entire body, particularly when his fingers glazed over his own as he lightened the load on the Russian.

**19. Unexpected:**

Prussia was speechless as he looked across the dinning table, littered with all his favorite dishes. All the way from bratwurst, to fluffy scrambled eggs with a hint of cheese sprinkled atop.

"Do you like it?" Prussia jumped at the sudden appearance of his lover.

"Did you cook all of this?" Prussia whipped a growing trail of drool from the side of his mouth.

"yup~! You've looked so tired when you come home but, you always make me dinner anyway so..I figured I'd make some fo-" Russia was interrupted by a large hug from the albino, his lips quickly caught with a kiss before the male stuffed his mouth with food.

**20. Fresh:**

"You know fresh potatoes Make the best vodka." Prussia looked up from his laptop at the Russian's random statement.

"I could have guessed but, where'd that come from?" Russia smirked as he held up four bottles of the most expensive vodka he could find from behind his back.

"fuck yes! No hangovers!"

**21. Car:**

Prussia wrapped his legs and arms around Russia as he shifted his bare body against him before he fell into a deep sleep, while said Russian continued driving them home from a three day stay at Germany's house and a long fuck session after they were at least 5 miles away from his over-protective brother.

Whoever said car sex was a bad idea, was dead wrong, especially when your lovers a kinky albino who doesn't mind getting a little dirty.

_Foolish Americans~_

**22. Foreigner:**

Despite being completely new to the area, Gilbert still managed to find his way to the hotel his brother had reservations in and was currently hauling his suitcase out from the trunk of the yellow cab when a large Russian man stood before him and wrapped his arms around the large suitcase, giving it a small tug before it fell free into his arms.

"Welcome to National Moscow Sir, I'll take your bag to your room, da?"

Gilbert nodded his head wordlessly as he headed into the hotel, shivering as he felt the Russian's warm breathe caress the back of his neck before diving into the elevator. Gilbert swiped the card key in the lock and opened the door after the beep, somewhat relieved to find his brother absent. The Russian set the bag down in the middle of the room with a bright smile as eyes trailed Gilbert's perfect figure.

"I am Ivan. Just ask for Braginski if you need any services, da? Any. Services." Ivan chuckled at the vivid blush appearing across the albino's pale cheeks before tilting his hat and exiting the room.

This was going to a wonderful vacation.

**23. Green: **

Prussia inspected the green bed comforter spread smoothly out on the display bed before plopping his body onto the mattress, rolling around several times before calling out for Russia.

"How about this one?" Russia's eyes laid on the familiar green before shifting uneasily.

"Its nice but...we get a different color, da?" Prussia raised an eyebrow at his lover.

"I thought you liked green?"

"I do but..this shade...reminds me of your brother an-" Prussia immediately snatched the blue versions package off the rack, before dragging his lover far away from the display bed.

**24. Blue:**

"I like it." Prussia rolled his eyes at his lover's comment as he fiddled with the skin tight Prussian blue shirt with a blood red logo of "I love Russia!" through center of it.

**25. Lost:**

Prussia moaned loudly as the Russian embedded himself deep within him, his body too exhausted from sickness to stress against the sudden intrusion. Russia hauled his body from the mattress, caressing the tired muscles as he rocked their bodies together. Basking in the warmth created between them as Prussia's body quivered from the burning sensations coursing throughout his body, his cheeks stained a lovely blend of blush and fever.

"V-Vanya..hah.." Russia shivered at the tone of Prussia's voice drowning in pleasure as the name he usually refused to say oozed from his lips. Taking those deliciously wet lips to his own as he distracted his lover from the persistent illness commonly known as, hypothermia, while at the same time speeding up the healing process.

"Ahh~ Ivan!" Moaning at the sudden surge of temperature as he reached his climax, his nails dug into his Russian's back before losing himself to the overwhelming pleasure/medicine as another round began.

**–**

**A/N:**

**Echo: Yes, Prussia is a stubborn smart ass who refuses to put on a coat when it's -3F(-19.33C) degrees outside because he's awesome and can handle it, me and Russia beg to differ.**

**Bashful: :3**

**Ice: For further explanation, look up "Battle of the Ice". You'll understand. I'm to lazy to explain it myself.**

**Music: I almost feel bad for America, almost...**

**Lesson: No. He has not learned his lesson.**

**Weather: No comment.**

**Unexpected: No Comment.**

**Fresh: The more expensive the vodka, the less the hangovers hurt. So I've been told...**

**Car: Car sex, gotta love it. I wasn't even going to stop myself on this one.  
**

**Foreigner: No Comment.**

**Green: No comment.  
**

**Blue: Personally, I agree with Russia, it's a very nice shirt. :)**

**Lost: No Comment.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shoutouts: anon: Like you so much! I've still got 1,465 prompts to go...wish me luck!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Warning(s): Lets see, malexmale relationships (Yaoi), strong sexual references, actual sexual themes, cursing, I'll add more when i think of them...**

******–**

**26. Jimmy:**

Prussia stared at the small pink packages from inside the cardboard box before reading the note that came attached with it.

"Hey, Gilbert! I was getting rid of all my old junk and found these and figured with your limbo you'd need them more than me!"

Prussia stared at box before throwing it in the trash and storming back inside. How dare that women, the awesome Prussia doesn't use condoms!

**27. Sphere:**

"I'll give it to you." Prussia looked up from the wooden globe.

"Was?" Russia picked up the sphere and ran out the room, returning with the same globe now wrapped in a blue ribbon.

"The world."

**28. Pen:**

Russia picked up the Dusty spare pen from his desk and cringed, the familiar texture sending warning signals throughout his body.

"The source of the recurring pestilence." England's words from that day repeated in his head as he gazed at the calendar, his eyes widening before he threw the pen at the wall, shattering the plastic into hundreds of pieces and storming off to find his albino.

The date was Tuesday, February 25, 2003.

**29. Costume:**

"I told you, krolik." Prussia held his head in agony after the long drinking battle with the Russian while the Russian took another gulp of his vodka before smirking at the bunny costume resting neatly on the hanger spread out on the coffee table.

"Didn't you learn last time? Maybe you like dressing up.."

"Shuu up..fucking Russian." Prussia slurred before looking away in torment.

**30. Mobil:**

Russia looked over his menu as Prussia excused himself to the bathroom, the other countries chattering lively at the surrounding tables. America had decided to invite everyone to his place for lunch, and by his place he meant a long meal at Ihop's. Russia tapped his fingers impatiently, staring at the bathroom longingly as he sat alone at their booth, when his phone went off. Russia pulled out his phone, trying to focus on reading the message as England hollered at France.

'Ivan! I need you!' Russia raised an eyebrow at the message from Prussia.

'Chto? Are you sick?' Russia grew concerned and looked back at the bathroom door, turning away only when his phone vibrated against the table. Russia held back a yelp as he opened the message, a clear picture of Prussia leaning against the bathroom stall, his hand over his erection with clouded lustful eyes pleading at Russia through the camera with the single word 'Help' under the image.

**31. Snazzy:**

America paced silently in the elevator, inwardly spasming as his destination crept closure and closure as the glowing floor numbers increased, the elevator doors opened with a ding. Holding his bouquet of flowers close to his chest as he approached apartment door 362, taking a deep breathe he straightened out the suit he wore especially for this occasion and knocked on the door. There was a light shuffling from behind the wood before the foot steps grew closer and the door opened.

"Ye-...Amerika.." Russia stood shirtless in the doorway, his boxers slipping from his waist, his hair tangled and disheveled before his smirk morphed into a small smile at the notice of the bouquet in America's hand while a distant "kol" sound emitted around him.

"Ivan? Who's at the door?"

**32. Dopey:**

"Mein gott.." Prussia picked himself off from the ground, rubbing his backside as he clung to the bedpost before glaring at the chuckling Russian seated cross legged on the bed.**  
**

"Do you have a thing for seeing me in pain?"

"Pain? Nyet. Struggling? Da." Prussia's glare deepened as the Russian let out another set of giggles.

**33. D.o.c:**

"Happy D.O.C day, Gilbird!" Prussia yelled as he filled the bird's food dish full of expensive bird feed bought the day before.**  
**

"D.O.C?"

"Day of conceivement." Prussia chuckled as he whipped a stray seed from Gilbird's fluff.

"But..Gilbert you can't-"

"Shhh!" Prussia leaned into the Russians ear. "He doesn't need to know that!" Russia and Gilbird shared an eye roll as the Prussian 'Kesesesed'.

**34. Grumpy:**

"Russia!" The Russian grunted at the sound of his name and wrapped himself deeper into the bundle of blankets. "Ivan!" Ignored. "Ivan braginski, get your ass up this very second." With a loud snarl he leaned up and came face to face with the Prussian.

"WHAT!" The Russian howled at his lover, who simply smirked, wrapped his arms around the male and sat in his lap and whispered 'Ich liebe dich' against his lips before diving in for a kiss.

"Pochemu ya ne mogu ostatʹsya navsegda serzhusʹ na tebya?" Russia mumbled as he dragged the albino back into the covers with him.

**35. Flower:**

"Haha, N-nein, stop!" Prussia yelped as Russia tickled his neck, molesting the skin as he held down the Prussian's limbs.**  
**

"But your laugh is so milyĭ~" The Russian smiled as Prussia continued struggling against his weight, his nails clenching the mattress below him.

"You should laugh like this more often." The Russian decided before blowing onto the tender and earning another round of laughter erupting from the Prussian.

"Bitte, Vanya, nicht mehr, nicht mehr.." Russia accepted the breathless plea and observed his lover, a strangely satisfied smile rested on Prussia face as he regained his composure, small giggles escaping his lips as his limbs occasionally twitched. Prussia looked up with small tears filling his scarlet orbs at the Russian, sliding his fingers over the Russian's cheek before involuntarily giggling as the sheet grazed his neck.

"So adorable." Russia smiled at his lovers beaming smile, brighter than any sunflower could ever wish to shine and kissed him.

******–**

**A/N:**

**Jimmy: not anymore~ XD  
**

**Sphere: No Comment.  
**

**Pen: I was extremely depressed in the three minuets I wrote this. No idea why...  
**

**Costume: Prussia in a bunny costume..yup :3  
**

**Mobil: Sorry to leave you hanging but...[I don't really have a reason ;)]  
**

**Snazzy: Poor America...hehe  
**

**Dopey: No Comment  
**

**D.O.C: Stupid prompter didn't tell me what D.O.C stood for. So I came up with something :D, well I didn't really come up with it but..you get the point.  
**

**Grumpy: No Comment.  
**

**Flower: If I could draw, I would draw you all the fabulous image of Prussia's smile currently residing in my brain. Sadly, I cannot.  
**

**Translations: **

**Chto: What, Mein gott: My god, Pochemu ya ne mogu ostatʹsya navsegda serzhusʹ na tebya?: Why can't I ever stay mad at you, Bitte Vanya, nicht mehr, nicht mehr: Please Vanya, no more, no more. (If by chance I translated wrong please tell me.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_QUICK WARNING_: In case some of you haven't noticed, some of these prompts will be AU's (Alternate Universes) but, will contain the same characters of the original cast of Hetalia.**

**Shoutouts: PrivetComrade: Again, thank you so much for the support. It means so much to me, I mean it, like, really. I almost fell out of my chair when you reviewed. For the SECOND time. It's support like that that makes it easier for me to want to keep writing! And yes, I constantly find myself face-palming and head-desking when I look at the number of** **prompts I still have left...  
**

**AGmochi: Thank you for the review and to answer your question, Prussia.  
**

**SpazzyRussian: Thanks for adding me to your alert list! **

**Lady Sandglass: ****Thank you so much for the fav!**

**Todesanbeterin: ****Thank you so much for the fav!**

**Pigyz-kun: ********Thank you so much for the fav!**

******Rainy-Ray-Rachel: ********Thank you so much for the fav!**

**(Can I just say, all of you fucking rock.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Warning(s): Lets see, malexmale relationships (Yaoi), strong sexual references, actual sexual themes, cursing, I'll add more when i think of them...**

**********–**  


**36. Mystic:**

"Mein Gott..that's...awesome.." Prussia stared silently as he watched Gilbird ride around in his custom made miniature Mystic R100R Motorcycle, with a small white gangers hat with his black eagle painted on the side.

**37. Clear:**

Prussia reentered the living room after his mourning run and collapsed onto the couch, removing his sweatband and kicking his shoes to the floor before noticing the Russian's glass of water on the table.

Russia walked into the living room as Prussia held his neck, coughing dryly.

"Do you drink anything other than vodka? !"

"...nyet?"

**38. Foot:**

Prussia yelped after stepping on a stray piece of glass that slipped into his sandal while he walked through the club. Noticing his lover's distress with the stubborn particle, Ivan lifted his lover into his arms, ignoring the watching eyes of strangers and continued his way toward the bathroom. Vodka be burned if he was going to leave his lover, injured, on the dance floor, embarrassed or not.

**39. Paw Prints:**

"Beautiful..." Ivan smoothed the silver hide of the wolf as it laid comfortably in his lap, paying special attention to the spot behind the ear as the canine leaned into his fingers.

"So unawesome.." Gilbert grumbled telepathically with the nation, Gilbird now resting soundly atop Ivan's head as he inspected his lover's transformed state.

"Remind me, how'd you manage to piss England so much, that he did this?" Gilbert's ear twitched as the Russian pulled it.

"I said that his food tasted like shit and that he should take lessons from France." Russia giggled while Gilbert grunted and nibbled on his knee.

**40. Red:**

Just the sight of the color petrified him, sending his mind into an endless whirl after so many encounters with the color on the battle field. The sight of his people lying lifeless on the red stained snow as his buildings burned would forever haunt him. **  
**

But now, that was no longer the case. Now all he could see were the petals of a thousand roses, the burning flames of passion sprinkled with the violent spark of resistance come from the color that was his lover's eyes. The only man who managed to destroy him, to save him. And for that, he would cherish the color as he did his lover.

**41. Fireplace:**

"Mmm, stop it." Prussia mumbled as he turned away from Russia on their makeshift bed in front of the fireplace.  
"But it's cold!" Russia whined as he slipped his arm around the Prussian, digging his chin into the crease of his neck.

** 42. Slam:**

"Ivan! Guess wha-" Prussia became speechless as he looked at the living room, the sofa's fallen on the floor, both severely damaged from either bullet holes or slash marks. Gilbert placed a hesitant foot into the living room, semi-relieved to find Russia and America both panting with bruising faces as they glared head on. Russia's pipe laid abandoned in a hole in the wall, presumably caused by him, while America's pistol laid bullet-less by it's owners feet. Neither nation's eyes left the others as Prussia inspected the damage quietly, his rage further building as they once again began bickering before it finally blew as he inspected his beloved laptop: which now had a, still smoking, bullet hole through the middle.

Gilbert yelled in combinations of German, English, and broken Russia as his hands gestured to the space around him. Russia and America shared a look of cluelessness as the Prussian continued his rant until he screamed at the top of his lungs, stomping toward the front door, informing them that he was going to pay a certain Britannia Angel a visit. Both nations shivered as the front door slammed against its hedges.

** 43. Delicious:**

Prussia hummed as he took a long lick around the cone of his melting Ice cream. His tongue wrapping along the waffle before expertly dragging it across the cream. Russia bit his lip, his own desert ignored as it slide freely down the sides of his knuckles.

"Hey! Don't waste good food!" Prussia yelled as he noticed Russia's sticky hands, grabbing him by the wrist before licking across his fingers, swirling around the cream before going back to his own. Russia looked at Prussia then back at his ice cream.

"Prussiya..my fingers are still sticky."

**44. Ravenous:**

Prussia held his breathe as Russia stared at him, trying his hardest to avoid Him as he kept his eyes on his brother ranting at the front of the room. Even so, he snuck a look at his lover and felt his body shiver as Russia's eyes threw him against the table, ripping his clothes from his body as their lips clashed. Prussia burrowed his head into his arms, unsuccessfully striving to escape the Russian. Prussia got up from his seat, excusing himself from the conference, his brother grunting in annoyance as he retook his seat .

Russia smirked, waiting a few measly minuets before getting up, gathering his things and leaving in the same direction as Prussia. No one said anything, leaving Germany glaring silently at the leaving figure.

Prussia leaned against the window seal in an abandoned hallway of the large building, Russia's glare imprinted in his mind as he steadied his heart beat. Who's tempo instantly increased as the Russian wrapped his arms around the waist.

"I'd appreciate it, if your eyes didn't _fuck_ me the _entire_ fucking meeting." Prussia growled at the Russian until the Russian kissed up his neck and it quickly morphed into a purr, placing one last kiss against the bridge of his ear before whispering a dangerously low 'Nyet.'

**45. Masquerade:**

Ivan prowled through his families ballroom, invading the large mob of suitors his parents had invited for him. Slipping outside to the balcony and hiding behind a pillar before the large group of women abandoned the area and left to continue their search inside.

"Girl Problems?" The Russian flinched at the sudden voice from behind him and turned around to find a pale boy sitting on the stone ledge, a small yellow chick resting in his silver locks.**  
**

"Da, they're so persistent." The male laughed.

"Ah, well, I wouldn't know." He shrugged his shoulders, swigging his legs to the inside of the enclosement, crimson eyes meeting violet. The Russian drew a breathe as he further inspected the figure, his could see through the suit that his figure was slim, but his face was perfect, the way his skin was completely flawless and his lips. It was as if god himself drew them onto his face in the perfect location, with the perfect shape.

"Well, anyways I'm Gilbert, nice too meet you!" Gilbert smiled, sending shivers through Ivan's spine as they shook hands.

"I-Ivan."

"braginski?" Ivan shook his head 'yes'. "Well, no wonder all those chicks were going after you! I mean!-uh, damn...that sounded wrong." The albino sputtered as he attempted to correct himself while the Russian giggled.

"It's fine, I know what you mean, money da?" Gilbert noticed the Russian burying his head down into his scarf in shame.

"Hey! Don't get all mopey because you have money!" Gilbert grabbed the Russian's cheeks, literally turning his frown upside down with his fingers.

"There! Now stop being all depressed, live a little!" There was a flash of red from above as a loud clash tumbled over them. They both watched as the sky lit with blues and greens, both in completely silence as Gilbert peered over the balcony. There was a small village about a mile away, he could see the people dancing through the streets as commoners set up shop.

"A festival? Nice timing!" Gilbert climbed onto the ledge, getting ready to jump when the Russian threw his arms around his waist.

"Don't go!" Gilbert sighed as he rebalanced himself while Ivan buried his face into the back of his suit.

"Mein gott! Are you trying to kill me? Just come on!" Ivan stared into his crimson eyes.

"Leave? With you?"

"Unless you want to go with one of those chicks, they were pretty hot." The German chuckled as Ivan visibly shuddered. "See? Besides, I have a feeling your parents aren't going to ask where you've been tonight, am I right?" Gilbert winked, pulling the Russian onto the balcony.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Nope." Gilbert smirked and pulled them off the ledge.

**********–**

**A/N:  
**

**Mystic: ****No Comment.**  


**Clear: Such a stupid question.  
**

**Foot: ****No Comment.**  


**Paw Prints:****No Comment.**

**Red: ****No Comment.**

**Fireplace: :3  
**

**Slam: Honestly, they need to take their issues outside.  
**

**Delicious: No regrets, whatsoever.  
**

**Ravenous: I wouldn't stop either.  
**

**Masquerade: ****No Comment.**  



	5. Chapter 5

**Shoutouts: PrivetComrade: Hopefully I can keep fulfilling your need for Ruspru, I have no problem being your drug :D! (As wrong as that sounds..)  
**

**Pigyz-kun: Thank you! For reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Warning(s): Lets see, malexmale relationships (Yaoi), strong sexual references, actual sexual themes, cursing, I'll add more when i think of them...**

**************–**  


**46. Together:**

Russia smiled at the chance to spend the day with his lover, placing the phone back on the dock before returning to his, still sleeping, lover. Who convincingly also had the day off and slide into the bed. Prussia immediately latching onto his waist, yawning before stilling against his lover. Who, smiled and rested his head on the messy silver locks of the Prussian before yawning himself and dozing off.

**47. Truck:**

"I never would have guessed your brother was so protective of you, da?" Russia got into the U-haul, starting the ignition as his lover took the passenger seat, sharing a another goodbye with his brother before they pulled out of the driveway, Prussia waving at his brother through the open window as they turned down the neighboring street.

"It took him a couple of years to get used to me going out with France and Spain, mein gott. That arschloch locked me in my room when I told him I was going out with you."

"Is that why you didn't show up at the meeting? He was glaring at me the entire time..." Russia and Prussia laughed before the Russian leaned over, giving Prussia a quick peck on the cheek and turning back to the road. "He should stop worrying, da? Your mine now."

"J-Ja." Russia smiled as Russia averted his gaze to the road. Russia shifted gears, picking up speed as he neared the highway, ignoring the way the truck wheezed in irritation.

**48. Hug:**

Prussia crossed his arms and pouted at the Russian, who had refused _another_ hug from the albino.

"Come on~"

"Nyet." The Russian stayed strong as his albino puffed his cheeks.

"Please! Please! Please!" The Prussian pleaded as he threw his arms around the Russian, who reluctantly held his ground. He had to show dominance, he was the boss in this relationship and he would not tolerate drinking all the- Prussia sighed, small unshed tears in his eyes as he retracted his arms from the Russian and left the couch. Leaving Russia to wallop in guilt as he slumped to the stairs before the Russian mumbled a quick 'yebatʹ yego' and dove after him, scooping him in his arms and squeezing. The Prussian returning the hug with a devious smirk as he discovered the Russian's weakness, giving a quick thumbs up to France and Spain who were currently looking uneasily in the living room window.

**49. Reverie:**

Russia sat at his desk, finishing the small amount of paperwork he had left for the night as Prussia swept the floors of his office. Russia's eyes gazed toward the albino, currently cleaning out the ashes from the fireplace. His behind high in the air as he removed the scorched logs. Shaking his head the Russian returned to his documents, reading about a particular boring report about the city's current transportation problems. Unconsciously, his eyes once again slipped back to the Prussian, who had just returned from taking out the trash and was vacuuming his favorite armchair were they had previously made-

NO! He had to finish his work, it was due tomorrow after all, and another lecture from his- Prussia wiped his brow, the vacuum's hose steady blowing his white shirt from from his waist, exposing various love bites from the Russian before settling back over them as he continued cleaning. This was going to be a long day.**  
**

**50. History:  
**

Prussia frowned as he continued reading the history textbook, mainly skipping through the other portions of history before arriving at 'The History of the Kingdom of Prussia' section.**  
**

"What the hell is this crap?" The albino yelled as he flipped through the pages of the textbook.

"Ivan! Why the hell is America's section bigger than mine?" Russia rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long day.

**51. Donkey:**

"But Russia is bigger, da?"**  
**

"America's still better!"

"But, you said bigger is better, da? So Russia is better." America pouted and crossed his arms before shouting random proclamations at the Russian, who chuckled while smirking widely.

Prussia massaged his forehead and leaned on his brothers arm.

"Bruder, I'm ready to tell you my secret now." Prussia leaned into his brother's ear, for dramatic effect.

"I see donkey's." Germany allowed a small chuckle escape his lips as he watched Italy attempt to calm the two nations.

**52. Light:**

There was a reason the Russian never turned the light off when loving his Prussian, no matter how much his lover disliked it. He would never miss out on the chance to see his lover's body contort in pleasure under him.

**53. Flag:**

"Prussiya..is that?" Prussia smirked as the Russian's mouth hung wide open when he strut into the room in nothing but a soviet uniform hat and matching panties.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Meister." Giggling when his lover stiffened at the word "Meister" before picking him up into his arms and darting for the bedroom. Oh yes. The albino had gotten the perfect present for his lover's birthday, again.

**54. Fantasy:**

He wants to hold him, something more than a simple embrace a mother gives her child. No, he wants more then that, needs more than that. After so many years of watching the Prussian wither away into nothing, a past memory, a simple speck in the long line of history the two have witnessed together before they were torn apart by hands of their people's decisions. It doesn't matter anymore though, not with Prussia, Gilbert, fading rapidly in front of him. It can't end like this, he won't let it. Because he's the soviet union, and he's no fantasy.**  
**

**55. Orchid:**

Germany smiles at his brother, currently wrapped in the arms of his lover, both fast asleep. Truthfully, he's worried. Always will be. With how many times he's watched his brother fall, each time for his sake. And he can't stop himself from wondering, if the Russian is using him like everyone else. He can only hope he's wrong he decides as he walks back to his own over-hyperactive lover, because his brother is happy, and he will never get in the way of that.

**56. Animals:****  
**

Prussia coughs as he travels through the busy streets of his block, a handful of grocery weighing down on his sides as he maneuvered through the crowds.

"Trakhatʹ sobaku!" A stranger yelled a short ways ahead of him as he exited an abandoned alley, stomping off towards him as he mumbled profanities under his breathe before bumping into the Russian.

"Ostorozhno!" Prussia's eyebrow twitched, having resentfully asked his Russian to teach him his language, now granting him the ability of, limited, speak. Prussia stepped toe-to-toe with the man, his eyes narrowing dangerously, somehow managing to appear threateningly while looking like an under paid housewife with his groceries.

"Sdelaĭ menya." People around them stopped as they watched the man shutter mumbling a small apology before slipping away from the Prussian. Rolling his eyes, Prussia continued down his path taking a curious look down the alley. They're was a small bark from within the darkened road of the backstreet, a ripped cardboard box abandoned in the middle. Prussia shrugged his shoulders, making a move to walk away when he heard a small whine, cursing his conscious he stomped into the alley. Setting the bags down in the corner as he inspected the cardboard box, a small Shepard dog sitting defiantly in the middle.

"Was with that look?" The dog turned to the Prussian, who had a large smirk on his face as he picked the puppy from the box. The puppy growled, baring his fangs at the Prussian, which went blankly ignored as the Prussian smoothed back it's fur. Prussia flinched at the sudden bite from the puppy as his finger brushed a little to closely to his snout.

"Tough little Bengel, aren't you?" the puppy ears twitched at the use of the familiar language his ancestors had long ago taught it's breed and quickly removed it's fangs, licking stray droplets of blood from the skin.  
Prussia smiled at the change of attitude from the beast and held it close to his chest, combing out the tangled fur before placing him into his jacket, scooping the groceries into his arms and continued home. Cursing his undeniable love and weakness for animals as he traveled through the Russian streets.

**–**

**A/N:**

**No Comments this time. Too tired.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know why..but I hate this chapter with every fiver of my being. Also, I didn't fully edit this, so there may be a couple grammar mistakes and spelling (to be honest, I never "fully" edit anything...)  
**

**Shoutouts: Kiyoko Uta: Thank you! for reviewing!  
**

**PrivetComrade: Hopefully, you will like 'those' three prompts. I died about half way through...**

**Lucrecia84 and Kiyoko Uta: Thank you for stalking ;D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Warning(s): Lets see, malexmale relationships (Yaoi), strong sexual references, actual sexual themes, cursing, character death, I'll add more when i think of them...**

******************–**  


**57. Rock:**

"Bück dich befehl ich dir, wende dein Antlitz ab von mir dein Gesicht ist mir egal, bück dich." Prussia sang over the blaring music of his laptop as he mopped the kitchen tiles, twirling around in random motions as he clutched the pole. The worn metal scrapping against the Albino's jeans as he sang to the ever watching people on the other side of the camera he unconsciously left rolling.

"Bück dich, das Gesicht interessiert mich nicht!"

**58. Latex:**

"You know you like it."

"Fuck you."

"Just try it on, da?" Russia shoved him into the changing stall with the outfit, smiling innocently at the passing attendant walking by as Prussia pounded helplessly on the door. Prussia scoffed and began stripping his clothes, eying the latex outfit before reluctantly forcing it on.

"Prussiya? I'm coming, da?"

"Ah, Nein Nein!" Russia ignored his lover and opened the door, completely stunned by the Prussian's tantalize attire. The Prussian jumped back as he noticed the demonic haze surrounding his lover as his eyes narrowed before him. Backing up from the Russian as humanly possible before bumping into the mirror, gasping as his refection betrayed him. The latex shorts gripping the curves of his ass, his bare chest shielded only by the two measly overalls that had already slipped from his shoulders. He looked like a fucking appetizer, no wonder his lover was currently slowly approaching, already prepared to fuck him senseless. HE would fuck himself with the way his skin was currently flushing.

"Prussiya."

"J-Ja."

"We're buying that outfit." The Prussian nodded his head wordlessly as the Russian slid a hand up his back, effectively pinning said Prussian to the wall.

**59. Illision:**

"Hey, Prupru! I have a question!" The Prussian looked up from the couch.

"Yo, what's up Ita-chan?"

"Well, I've been wondering..how do you tell the difference between Russia's real smile and his..not real smile?" Prussia rested his chin on his elbow, deep in though before shooting up.

"It's like your brother!"

"..huh?"

"You know how your bro always pushes Spain away, calling him a tomato bastard and stuff."

"Ci.."

"Well, with Russia he's kinda the same way, because he's ALWAYS smiling, like your brother is ALWAYS saying that. But, they both don't mean it. Russia's real smile is...different."

"Different?" Prussia groaned in frustration.

"I don't know how to explain it..when Russia smiles for real it's like...amazing..no it's..well, it's awesome!" Italy rubbed his chin.

"I still don't get it.." Prussia face palmed.

**60. Caretaker:**

"So...does this mean you'll wear an apron and cook for me...like your brother?" Russia laughed before a wet cough interrupted him, and Prussia wiped his sweaty forehead before continuing peeling the green apple in his palms.

"Fuck off, I'm making you something now aren't I?"

"I love it when your stubborn, Daet mne nad chem rabotatʹ." The Russian smirked before erupting in another fit of coughs.

"Serves you right." Though, the Prussian would still retrieve his revenge when shovin-giving the Russian his cough syrup.

**61. Bondage:**

"Nnng..Ahh~!" Ivan struggled against the chains holding him securely against the arm chair as Prussia indulged himself, rubbing his body along the sides of his elbows as he stroked himself slowly. It was driving Russia insane, watching his lover moan eagerly as he slipped into his lap.

"Prussiya." Russia whined, dragging his tongue along the sides of the albino's neck, shivering as another moan echoed throughout the room and bucked his arms against the chains that Prussia had somehow managed make resistant against the countries strength. Prussia leaned away from Russia's already limited reach, stroking himself faster in front of his powerless lover, who panted as small grunts left his lips.

"I wonder.." Prussia smirked, running his fingers along his exposed chest. "What would you do," Tweaking his nipples while securing his legs around the armrests of the Russia's chiar. "If I left you here." Then, running his tongue along the shell of his ear. "All. Alone." Russia shivered as the Prussian nibbled against him, now desperately struggling against the cursed chains. Prussia withdrew from his lap, stalking his way to the bed, purposely swinging his hips from side to side as he stripped his pants. Slipping onto the mattress, knees apart as he spread his cheeks, revealing himself completely to the Russian.

"Ivan~" He moaned lowly, slipping a single digit into himself as the Russian ground his teeth, the chains slowly shattering small shards of metal to the floor as he ground the layers together. Prussia moaned again, now having three fingers wiggling rapidly against his walls as excess lube dripped to the sheets.

"Ahh...Mnn..Vanya. Hurry." Russia flinched, the chains shattering to pieces at the single powerful jerk of his wrists, lifting himself from the chair as Prussia removed his fingers. Spreading them apart before licking the sticky substance while Russia raced across the room, a purple aura surrounding him as he approached the Prussian. Who simply laughed, wrapping his arms around the nation, taking his lips into the last gentle embrace they would share that night.

**62. Departure:**

"You know it's going to happen, brother. He's going to disappear. It's just a matter of time." Russia glared at his sister, stomping away further into the snow, ignoring as she called out his name. He continued, for once grateful to the empty silence surrounding him as he knelt to the snow. Russia opened his eyes to the darkened sky, lifting himself from the ground before turning back to his house, slowly making his way back to the Prussian. The bedroom door opened with a small creak, the albino lightly coughing before turning to the wall. Russia held his breathe as he climbed into the Prussian's bed, carefully inspecting the Prussian's worsening condition as he ran his fingers across the smooth skin of his cheek.

"Ngh.." Russia trembled as the Prussian's skin paled before his eyes, the sudden realization of his crush's illness catching him off guard and he threw his arms around the Prussian, who simply opened his eyes, to weak to fight the uninvited visitor.

"Russia?" Said man cried, holding the Prussian close as his tears stained the albino's bare skin. Prussia was silent, his own fingers running through the blonde locks of the Russian before resting gently on his cheek, pulling the Russian to face him. Russia opened his eyes, large tears falling to the sheets as his vision cleared to see the Prussian smiling, and he screamed. Knowing that the Prussian's smile was a silent goodbye, the way his lips strained in now foreign movements the albino had forgotten since the separation. His eyes, the burning flames he once stared in day after day were dimmed, hushed to silent embers as his own tears reflected through them.

"YA spasu tebya! Yesli vy tolʹko daĭte mne! Pozhaluĭsta, Bog chert vozʹmi Prussiya, POZHALUĬSTA!" Russia shouted at the Prussian, placing futile kisses against the dying body. The Prussian closed his eye's as he felt another rush of pain through his side, keeping his body impossibly still as to not drive the Russian to greater lengths as he felt himself flush under the Russian's lips. Wrapping his arms around the Russian's neck as he placed a loving kiss against his forehead before whispering the three words he wished he could have said earlier. Watching as the Russian lips formed his name in a silent scream before his tired eyes finally closed for the last time.

**63. Worship:**

"So beautiful." Prussia flushed as Russia caressed his back, running his fingers along his aching muscles while placing loving kisses along his hips.

"S-Shut up.." Russia chuckled as Prussia hid his face from view, bundling the covers against his face.

"Why?" Russia slowly kissed his way up Prussia's hips before sucking gently against his neck.

"Because! It's..weird." Russia giggled, gently squeezing his lover's biceps before taking his hand into his palm giving it a quick kiss.

"Deal with it." Prussia scoffed at the Russian's defiant smirk and turned back to the wall, secrets loving the way the Russian's hands traveled throughout his torso.

**64. Bandages:**

"Just...go away, I'll do it myself." Prussia grabbed the bandages from the Russian, setting himself down on the old mattress before stripping off his uniform shirt. Russia remained in the room, looking sadly at the ex-nation peeling the blood soaked clothes from his waist, revealing a large gash through the side of his abdomen. Prussia groaned as he soaked the wound with alcohol, the clear liquid turning a foggy red when mixing with the stray droplets of blood that made the Prussian's stomach turn.

"I'm happy." Russia grabbed Prussia, ignoring how the blood soaked through his coat, slightly damping his skin as he embraced the Albino.

"Good for you." Prussia rolled his eyes, jumping when the Russian kissed the skin of his neck. "What the hell are you doing?" Prussia struggled against the nation, fighting against the hands wrapping around his waist until waring himself out. Leaving him panting harshly in the Russian's arms.

"Why do you fight me? I treat you well, da?" Russia watched as Prussia turned away from him, his breathing steadying against his arms as he turned away.

"I didn't ask for your pity, fucking Commie."

"I'm not pitying you...ya tebya lyublyu.." Prussia remained looking off into the distance as Russia re-bandaged his waist, placing gentle kisses throughout his back and arms before turning his chin to face him, rubbing his chin before pecking his lips.

"Lügner" Russia simply shook his head 'no', snatching his lips into a deeper kiss before laying him on the bed, determined to wipe that expressionless face from the Prussian.

**************–**

**A/N:  
**

**Bondage: They can't be gentle ALL the time.  
**

**Departure: :I  
**

**Bandages: Lately, whatever I write has been depressing in some way...  
**

**I just realized I didn't put translations on the last chapter...oops? Sorry about that!  
**

**Translations: **Bück dich befehl ich dir, wende dein Antlitz ab von mir dein Gesicht ist mir egal, bück dich: Bend over,I command you, turn your visage away from me, I don't care about your face, bend over.**  
**

Bück dich, das Gesicht interessiert mich nicht!: Bend over, your face doesn't interest me.

Daet mne nad chem rabotatʹ: Gives me something to work on

YA spasu tebya! Yesli vy tolʹko daĭte mne! Pozhaluĭsta, Bog chert vozʹmi Prussiya, POZHALUĬSTA!: I'll save you! If you'll only let me! Please, god dammit Prussia, PLEASE!

Lügner: Liar


	7. Chapter 7

**1,425 more to go! (I'm not sure I should be happy about this...)  
**

**Shoutouts: ****PrivetComrade: Departure made me sad too, I don't know why it came out like that..but, it thank you for your continues reviews (Comments, I don't know anymore.), they make me so happy. I'm happy I kept them in character, cause lately they've been going OOC on me. I'm to lazy to fix it though..I might come back later and edit but, I made this for my enjoyment so...probably not... :I, and thank you for the vodka. I'm going to need that shit this week...  
**

******Ryo Nguyen: Please, don't feel guilty. And thank you for comment and author alerting me, I mean seriously I'm not used to the attention I'm getting with these drabbles. And yes, more M rated material coming up, next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Warning(s): Lets see, malexmale relationships (Yaoi), strong sexual references, actual sexual themes, cursing, character death, I'll add more when i think of them...**

**********************–**  


**65. Moon:**

Ivan smoothed back the fallen stars long shimmering silver locks from his forehead, leaning his back against the curve of the crescent moon while looking up at the worlds above.

"You don't have to stay here, I'm used to being alone." The lonely man turned back to his lover as a pair of hands gripped his knees.

"Just because your used to something doesn't mean you'll ever grow to enjoy it, besides, I like being here. With you." Gilbert smirked, kissing the gentle spirit's forehead before settling back comfortably into his lap.

**66. Happy:**

"But, I can make you happy, da? Gilbert crossed his arms.

"Wouldn't be the first time I heard that."

"Then I will be the first to mean it." Gilbert froze at the sudden pair of warm lips against his, slapping Ivan away as a slender tongue rolled across the skin.

"You! What the hell do you think your-" Ivan slammed Gilbert onto the classroom wall, pinning his hands above his head before recapturing his lips. Shivering, Gilbert stubbornly sealed his lips shut. Ivan's rough cold fingers caressing his cheek before sliding down his curves, gently cupping his ass.

"I-Ivan.." Said man kissed his pale cheeks connecting their foreheads with a smile that the Prussian decided would soon be the end of him.

**67. Complex:**

Gilbert watched as Ivan removed a number of pipes from the complex water network before finally freeing the fosset, adding the internal filter and returning the tools to their rightful place. Standing from the tile, Ivan grabbed a glass filling it with now filtered water and handing it to his lover, who eagerly took a drink. Licking his lips before kissing his lover on the nose, grateful for the nations skill in anything to do with his favorite weapon.

**68. Cleaner:**

Germany walked through his brothers house, a large scowl forever present on his brow as he inspected the clean wooden floors.

"I told you my house was cleaner." Russia giggled as Germany growled, reluctantly agreeing with his brother.

**69. Kiss:**

"A good morning kiss, a goodbye kiss, an I love you kiss, a cheer up kiss, a snuggle kiss, an I missed you kiss, an I don't care kiss, a shut up kiss, a-"

"Now your just making shit up." Ivan smirked, pushing the albino to the floor.

"But, I don't Need a reason to kiss you, da? Because your mine." With that said he kissed the albino in what he would call, a possessive kiss.

**70. Shelter:**

The surrounding strangers gasped as a large clash of thunder echoed above them, small droplets of water staining the pavement. Quickly soaking the remaining inhabitants of the park, several running for cover, soon leaving two figures dancing alone in the rain. Ivan scooped Gilbert into his arms running blindly through the park, both giggling freely as they opened their mouths to the sky.

**71. Shy:**

Ivan gasped as he noticed his sister, quickly darting behind Gilbert and burrowing himself into the soft rolls of his scarf.

"Ivan? What's wrong with yo-" Natalia stood threateningly across from them, a single sharpened knife in her hand as she stalked closer to the albino, who surprising held his ground. Natalia stood face to face with Gilbert, watching as her brother snacked his arms around his waist, possibly holding him securely enough to take off running if needed. She wasn't sure.

With eyes dulled she stashed her knife into her sleeve, turning and walking away from the couple with a quick nod of her head to Gilbert.

**72. Fixer:**

Prussia yawned as he relaxed against his Russian, smirking smugly as he watched America unwillingly fixing the multiple bullet holes in the wall. Both snickering as the Britannian angel scolded him, threatening to cast another spell when the American talked back, something about making him allergic to beef. A main ingredient in the famous hamburger the male loved so much.

**73. Myth:**

The shape shifter watched with great interest as the human traveled through the blizzard, stumbling on an unseen root, his parka filling with snow as the wind blew through him. The Russian sneezed, mumbling profanities in a language the god had yet to learn, slumping his back onto the tearing bark of a pine tree when the god revealed itself. The snow sizzling against the heat trapped within his paws as he approached the human, who now laid unconscious. Clasping the fur between his fangs he tossed the human into his back, quickly sprouting his wings and taking to the sky. Why he saved the human he doesn't know, perhaps it was the reoccurring loneliness he had been sensing since the departure of his brother and his new mate.

"Nng." The god watched as the human shifted against his fur, snuggling his cheeks into the belly of the wolf before wrapping his arms around his torso, igniting an unfamiliar warmth in the god which only confused the being greater. He quickly removed the limbs from around him, stumbling away in unrealized fear as the human stirred, his violet eyes blinking repeatedly before fully opening. The god watched as the Russian rubbed his eyes, a small yawn escaping him as he stretched his arms.

"Human." Said man jumped at the sudden voice from behind, quickly searching around for a weapon when he took his surroundings into an account. He was lying on a bed of clouds, surrounded by nothing but the endless fields of the substances while sun and moon divided the sky any human would deem impossible.

"Where?"

"Your kind, I believe, calls this place..heaven." The Russian turned to the being, who had now shifted into the skins of a human, devoid of any clothes to cover his parts. Blushing as his eyes met with the breathe taking male and he quickly turned away.

"So, I'm dead."

"No." The being wrapped his arms around the human, simply checking the temperature of the humane before deeming it acceptable and falling against the clouds.

"Then why am I-"

"I brought you here."

"But..why?" The god looked away, his wings twitching irritably as he answered the lesser being.

"I saved you. You had only a few minuets left."

"I-"

"I'll make a deal with you." The Russian perked an eyebrow. "Stay with me. For all of eternity. I'll give you everything you need and want, though you can no longer stay a..human." The Russian scooted closure to the god, stroking the smooth gold feathers of the gigantic wings.

"Why would a god, assuming that is what you are, offer me such a deal?" The god shivered as the Russian's fingers hoovered over his sweet spot. Noticing, said human brought his fingers back, the god happily spreading out his wings further for the male.

"You..interest me." The Russian smirked as the god blushed, turning his head to the side.

"Da." The god turned to face the Russian, surprised at the sudden answer.

"You..agree?" The Russian smiled sweetly, another blush spreading across the god's face, though much deeper than the last.

"I am wise enough to know, that I have nothing left for me back there that would ever amount to eternity with a god, and you..'interest' me too." The god smiled as the Russian cupped his cheek, finishing the deed as they clasped their lips together in a mutual agreement.

**74. Help:**

"Lieber Gilbert,

Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du das Licht meines Lebens sind. Ich atme dich, sehnen Sie, und ich brauche dich mehr als alles andere. Sie sind der Grund, ich will leben, und ich frage mich manchmal, was ich getan habe, gut, mit jemandem wie dir sollen gesegnet werden. Also .. bitte nicht immer mich verlassen?" Gilbert looked up from the stationary as Ivan kissed up his neck, letting out a small moan as Ivan's teeth nibbled the smooth skin between his chin and ear.

"I-Is this why you've been visiting Ludwig so much lately?" Ivan pecked Gilbert's cheeks.

"Da, Its been awhile since I've spoken German. Ich liebe dich, Gilbert."

"YA tozhe tebya lyublyu."

**75. Death:**

Ivan fell defeated to the ground after hours of searching for the Prussian. His ever restless eyes Scanning through the area when a stir came from his right.

"Gilbert?" Ivan used the last of his strength to crawl through the blood soaked earth, smiling when he saw the albino laying tiredly in a pool of blood stained water a small ways from him.

"Ivan?" His heart practically sang when the Prussian repeated his name, dragging himself up from the puddle with tired hands before collapsing onto the Russian.

"Slava bogu." Ivan smoothed away the Prussians silver locks of hair, gritting is teeth at the blood crusted cuts revealed under them.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know.." Both nations trembled at the sudden shake of the earth below them, a loud bang following after. "We better go." Gilbert agreed with a shake of his head, Russia dragging him off the ground and into his arms at the sight of him struggling with his knees. The albino to tired to abide by his pride as the Russian began walking over the tundra. Prussia pointed off to a hill in the distance and they steadily made their way there, both struck speechless as they looked out over the Russian city.

"Mein gott.." There was fire, nothing but fire and dead bodies, not a living soul around as they stared from atop their hill. Ivan nearly dropping the Prussian as he looked across himself, a sudden burning in his pit as he watched the body of a child burn. Gilbert held his breathe, removing himself from the Russian's arm, forcing the other nations eyes from the scene and into his chest, when his knees failed him and both fell to the ground. Small sobs surrounded him as he looked up to the smoke ridden sky, what time is it?

**76. Stars:**

Ivan watched as Gilbert left the bed, completely unaware of the blonde as he stripped himself of his shirt, making his way to the bathroom. Ivan forced himself from the comfy confines of the blankets in favor of the his lover, quickly opening the bathroom door, his skin damping at the blast of steam as he entered the room. Gilbert coughed behind the curtain, reaching for the shampoo when a pair of arms bungled around his waist, a cold pair of lips attaching to his neck.

"No good morning?" Gilbert lifted his arms above his head, connecting them above the Russian's neck as he dragged his nails across the front of his thighs. Ivan stayed silent, focusing on the bare body before him as he dragged his fingers effortlessly across the skin. A moan echoed throughout the bathroom as Ivan reached his growing erection, rubbing his palm flat against the sensitive backside of his member.

"I-Ivan..Nng.." Gilbert steadied himself against the tile wall, his knees hitching with every flick of the wrist the Russian gave. Halting his movements he turned the albino to face him, quickly snatching his lips to his and forcing his tongue down his throat, no longer asking for permission as he twirled his wrist around him. Sucking his throat before falling to his knees, forcing his lover to the wall as he came face to face with his twitching arousal. Loving the way his lover's eyes widened in pleasure as he took an experimental lick.

"Ahh~..W-Wait...Vanya!" Gilbert pleaded with the Russian before the male engulfed him completely, his tongue convulsing in ways that had him seeing stars. Ivan began to bob his head, working his way around the albino as he held his knees steady. Gilbert grabbed the Russian's hair between his finger, forcing himself deeper until he felt the Russian stop him, taking the control from the albino.

"V-Vanya..mein gott!" Russia relaxed his gag reflex, taking the albino to the back of his throat before swaying his eyes to the albino's flushed face, and he swallowed. The sudden contortion of muscles dragging the Prussian to edge as he locked eyes with the Russian, inwardly punching that smug look of his face before all rage was forgotten with a drag of his teeth.

"Ohh..ja..Ivan I-I'm gonna-!" Ivan cut him off, forcing his fingers into the Prussian's mouth as he increased his pace, trapping the tip of his erection between his tongue and teeth as he bobbed his head. Gilbert bit on the fingers, wrapping his own tongue around the digits in a matching rhythm before opening his mouth wide and moaning.

"IVAAAAN~!" Said man swallowed the substance, successfully capturing every drop before releasing him, making sure to re-wrap his tongue around the softening member and giving a small kiss to the tip. Inwardly chuckling at the seductive twitch and groan the albino made before finally releasing him, basking in the warm glow of pride as he enveloped his lover into a hug.

**********************–**

**A/N:**

**Moon**:** Last night I saw a shooting star, I watched it shoot across the sky, but it never went past the moon.**

**Happy: :3**

**Complex: No comment  
**

**Cleaner: That is the only reason Prussia and Russia's house is clean. I'm serious. The only reason.  
**

**Kiss: Excuses, Excuses, Excuses. i take so much pride in this one. I don't even have a reason why but, I still love this :3  
**

**Shelter: I'm singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain~  
**

**Shy: No comment.  
**

**Fixer: **** No comment.**  


**Myth: I don't even...  
**

**Help: No comment.  
**

**Death: If any of you get where what "time is it" is from, I swear I will give you whatever the hell you want, because I'm not telling. So don't ask.  
**

**Stars: The things that go through my mind..*sigh*..  
**

**Translations: **Ich liebe dich**:** I love you.

YA tozhe tebya lyublyu**:** I love you too.**  
**

Lieber Gilbert,Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du das Licht meines Lebens sind. Ich atme dich, sehnen Sie, und ich brauche dich mehr als alles andere. Sie sind der Grund, ich will leben, und ich frage mich manchmal, was ich getan habe, gut, mit jemandem wie dir sollen gesegnet werden. Also .. bitte nicht immer mich verlassen?**:** Dear Gilbert, I just wanted to tell you that you are the light of my life. I breathe you, crave you, and I need you more than anything. You are the reason I want to live, and I sometimes wonder what good I've done to be blessed with someone like you. So..please don't ever leave me?

Slava bogu**:** Thank god

Mein gott: My god


	8. Chapter 8

**1,413 more to go! Btw, this late but HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BELOVED COUNTRY AMERICA!  
**

**Shoutouts: ****PrivetComrade: yes, I loved those prompts to. I agree with Ivan, sure he may be missing a few screws here and there but he's not a cold hearted sociopath! Hope these prompts are just as satisfying as the last!  
**

******Ryo: So I remembered about you wondering what would happen (or feel, whatever..) if Ivan continued molesting Gilbert without loosening the ribbon, well, read the first one. You may want to go somewhere you can squeal openly. It's not good to hold your inner fangirl(Or boy)-********ness in!**

******Akisachan101 and Zemmno: Thankyou for stalking!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Warning(s): Lets see, malexmale relationships (Yaoi), strong sexual references, actual sexual themes, cursing, character death, I'll add more when i think of them...**

**********************–**

**77. Tighter (7 continuation):**

"Mm..Ivan..gott I can't!" Gilbert fought violently against the shackles holding him captive against the bedpost, wooden shavings falling to the mattress as the metal scrapped along the polished wood. Ivan smiled, not bothering to answer as he lifted his limbs from the mattress, completely exposing the albino's twitching entrance. Gilbert's breath hitched as Ivan stared at him, his eyes looming over his restrained arousal, which still held itself proudly against his stomach despite the numerous dry orgasms.

"It feels good, da?" Prussia was left unable to answer as the male dragged his nails up his thighs, gently kissing up the sweaty skin only to drag dragging his tongue back down. Gilbert stiffening as he circled his tongue around his opening, his body quivering weakly when he felt the muscle finally penetrated him. A loud moan escaping his lips as Ivan caressed his walls, leisurely flicking his tongue throughout the cavern before chuckling lowly when he felt the enclosure tighten around him.

"Bitte..V-Vanya no more.." Ivan removed his tongue with a wet 'pop', moving his hand to grip his lovers member, adoring the way his body shuddered, small tears sliding down his cheeks.

"But, it's been awhile since we've done this, da? I need to Prepare you." Russia thrusted his index finger into the albino, quickly shoving the digit in and out while he kissed and licked his lover's toes.

"Ahh..Mmn..Nei-nah!" Another digit joined the first, slightly nudging against his prostate and the albino screamed, drool leaking from his open mouth as yet another digit was added, his body no longer listening to his orders as he came, clear liquid dripping from the tip as the Prussian cried out.

"That's not good." The Russian lapped up the liquid, quickly engulfing the member whole, swirling his tongue along the tip. Gilbert sobbed, growing more desperate for release as the Russian freed him, his pleas going unheard as his lover caressed him. Ivan grabbed the ribbon, fingers tampering with the two knots as Gilbert moaned thankfully in the background. Successfully releasing the small section of ribbon he pulled slightly, the albino gasping breathlessly as the ribbon tightened considerably, remaining that way as the Russian retied the knot.

"There!" Ivan smiled innocently as Gilbert moaned, now on the borderline of insanity as the Russian returned to his backside.

"Ivan..hah..pozh-Aah~" Gilbert screamed as he was filled simultaneously with the three fingers, relentlessly ramming into his prostate.

"Ha..Hurts..Ivan.. it hurts!" Ivan stopped, his smile quickly replaced by a somewhat worried frown as he cupped the albino's cheek, rubbing his thumb smoothly across the skin.

"I-Ivan..ngh.." Ivan resumed thrusting his fingers, removing his hand from the cheeks and whipping away his tears, leaning in to silence the albino with his mouth as he added another finger. Their tongue's mingled softly until their teeth clinked as Gilbert's head rose to the ceiling at a jolt of pleasure. Ivan bit Gilbert's bottom lip as he moaned loudly, his own erection straining against the boxers he had forgotten to remove.

"Gilbert.." Ivan licked his lips hungrily as Gilbert twitched against him, his arms no longer fighting against the cuffs as his eyes drooped tiredly while Ivan lowered him to the mattress.

"V-Vanya.." Gilbert breathed deeply as Ivan kissed down his torso, his fingers still plunging aggressively into him as the male tweaked his nipple. His teeth clamming around the nub as Gilbert moaned, music to the nation's ears as he moved to his neck. Sucking at the skin as the Albino's moans dramatically grew with each thrust of his fingers, before a single moan broke through his throat, a small spurt of the translucent liquid staining his stomach as his body spasmed. Ivan kissed Gilbert's cheeks, dragging his hand down to clasp around the member, pumping it slowly as he licked clean the albino's drool.

"Hah..Mein gott.." Ivan watched as Gilbert closed his eyes, his brows furrowing in what the other nation hopped was pleasure. Gilbert whined as the thumb grossed his tip, swirling in small circles around it as he bit his lip to the blood. Ivan kissed his lover's cheeks, moving down to swallow the member whole, his tongue quickly replacing his thumb.

"Ivan! Ivan! Ivan!" Gilbert repeated his lover's name as the man bobbed his head, his tongue sliding over the silk layers of the ribbon. Gilbert moans lowed dangerously as Ivan slipped his tongue under the lose ends of the string before rising fiercely, his hands pulling against the metal as Ivan deep throated him. Ivan removed his mouth, lightly dragging his index finger across the front while claiming the rest in a constant suction around his lips. His grip on the member steadily increasing before he sank his teeth into the tip, forcing the albino to the edge as he released another small burst of liquid into the Russian's mouth, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. Chuckling, Ivan swallowed, enjoying the bitter-sweet taste of his lover as he removed his boxers. Aligning himself with the entrance and lightly prodding his erection against it.

"Are you ready? Gilbert?"

**78. Relationships:  
**

Ludwig's tightened his fists, his nails piercing through the skin as he watched his brother and his newly found 'lover'. Ivan pouted as Gilbert laughed, stroking the blonde's cheek before lowering him into a kiss. Said blonde wasted no time and quickly embraced him, pressing his body against the window frame and deepening the kiss. Running his tongue along the albino's sharpened fangs while lightly squeezing his ass. The albino's arms wrapping around his neck while a small moan escaped him. Ivan cracked open an eye to watch his reactions when he noticed a figure in the adjacent building's window. Identifying the male he released the albino, trailing his tongue down to his ear and lightly nibbling the skin. His hands massaging his waist in soothing circles as he whispered in his ear, Gilbert snapping out of his trance to turn to the window when Ivan intercepted him with another kiss. Ludwig scoffed at Ivan's smug look as his brother twitched, his eyes watching his hands closely as they traveled along his brother's body. Quickly fleeing from the scene as he watched Gilbert's lips silently mouth the others name, a small trail of blood smeared across his palm as he stomped through the conference building.

**79. Forgiveness:**

"Your not even a nation anymore! You don't-" Russia stopped mid-sentence as the Prussian's face paled, his eyes dulling before turning away. Fists clasping together, his nails slightly penetrating the skin as he stomped out of the room. Russia following close behind. "Gilbert, Mne ochenʹ zhalʹ I didn't-"

"Nur den Mund halten." Prussia grabbed his jacket from the rack, hastily inserting his arms before unlocking the front door, walking outside and mumbling "Don't wait up for me." And slamming the door in the nations face. Russia remained there, glued to the floor boards in shock as he stared at the wooden barrier between them. Recovering, he stormed out of the house, ignoring the chilling air blasting through the underside of his shirt as he ran through the snow.

**80. Kingdom:**

"I want every house searched!" The Russian king shouted as he stormed throughout the palace halls, several advisers tailing closely behind him.

"But, tėvas isn't that-" The small Lithuanian man grew silent as the monarch turned toward him, a murderous aura surrounding him as he 'kol'ed lowly.

"Yes, tėvas!" The men quickly left the scene, leaving the King to his lonesome as he removed the large crown from his scalp. Inspecting a particular ruby that resembled the eyes of the man that had caused such a mess of his emotions and had him running amok throughout his kingdom. Compared to the Albino though, the gem was completely worthless, lacking the flame and spirit the albino seemed to carry within him. The Ruler slumped into his throne, ignoring the loud clash of gems as the crown slid from his lap and hit the ground. He couldn't understand it, how a single man could have him, the King, so riled up. Perhaps he was a witch in disguise, maybe even a demon, it certainly wouldn't surprise the King with the man's odd coloration's. Hair as white as snow, with eyes of a thousand kingdoms set aflame. His violet eyes closed as he massaged his aching temples when a familiar laughter echoed throughout the chamber.

"Kesesese, your acting rather desperately for a king."

**81. Restraint:**

Gilbert smirked as Ivan bit his lips nervously while watching the albino swirl his tongue around the neck of his beer bottle before taking a quick sip and returning to his chat with Alfred. Ivan silently cursed the American as he laid his head onto the dining room table when Matthew walked into the room with a plate of hamburgers straight off the grill, the American instantly ditching the albino in favor of his brother and the mouth-watering plate of still-steaming patties. Gilbert sighed, noticing the Russian's hopeful expression and picked up his bottle, winked at his mate, and strutted out of the room.

The Russian was on his lover before you could say 'vodka'.

**82. Vision:**

Prussia held his head in pain as another vision interrupted his conversation, his legs quickly failing him while he groaned in pain. His lover quickly picking him from the floor, scooping him into his arms and laying him on the couch, silently stroking his arm. Sure having an oracle as a lover was helpful, especially when needing to know whether or not to take the highway to get to work on time. Though, he could go without seeing his lover groaning in pain whenever something 'important' was revealed to the albino.

**83. Break:**

"Well..Russia..you were right..you broke me.." Prussia's neck strained to look up from the floor, his features morphing in pain from the sudden movement. "Happy now?" Russia stared as the albino eyes drifted close, his breathing slowing steadily as he fell reluctantly back into sleep. His limbs stilling against the chains that held him to the brick wall, now stained red with his blood. Russia falling to his knees, whispering now meaningless apologies to the ex-nation as his heart fell to the floor, creating another bloody stain on the tile as a small pool of blood formed around it.

**84. Spell:**

Ivan stared down at Gilbert, observing silently as the moonlight reflected of his snow white hair, a small contrast from the cotton bed sheets beneath them. Said male opened his eyes, the scarlet red ovals blinking as the light hit them. Ivan remained perched above him, a distant look on his face when the Prussian cupped his cheek. Rubbing the smooth skin as he spoke.**  
**

"Stop thinking." Gilbert brought their lips together in a simple kiss before the Russian laid his head onto his bare chest, lulled to sleep by the Prussian's nails running across his arms back in forth repeatedly.

**85. Friends:**

"You-you-you-you," Ross twitched, trying to remain in control before failing dramatically. "Threw my sandwich away, MY SANDWICH? MY SANDWICH!" Russia rolled his eyes as Prussia rolled in laughter, he would never understand his lover's obsession with America's comedy shows, or how he found them funny.******  
**

**86. Breathe:**

Prussia rested his head against his arms as he fell asleep, dragging Russia's attention from the meeting as his breathing slowly steadied.

"Gilbert?" Russia ran his hand through the Prussian's hair, smiling as the male shifted closer to his touch, eventually wrapping his arms around the palm and stilling.

**87. Run:**

Gilbert laughed as he dodged another jet of water aimed at him and dove behind a tree, chuckling as his lover attempted to chase him around the growing maple. Pulling the hose to it's limit as Gilbert stuck out his tongue, when the hoses cap ribbed of the plastic the Russian earning a surge of water aimed directly at his face. **  
**

**********************–**

**A/N: **

**Sorry if this started getting poor, truthfully I haven't even gone to bed yet.. dangerous I know.  
**

**Tighter: Ryo, Ryo, Ryo. Why must you give me such VIVID Ideas?**

**Relationships: Am I sensing some incest? Oh dear...since ruspru is my OST I have the urge to bash my other pairings..with no sense of guilt what-so-ever ;)  
**

**Forgiveness: See, I couldn't decide whether or not to have Prussia bitch slap the shit out of him or ditch him. For some reason my fingers decided he would walk out while I wrote this. I do not argue with the fingers.**

**Kingdom: No Comment...**

**Spell: My boyfriend does this to me when I can't sleep, best. feeling. Ever.  
**

**Friends: Russia's a fucking tight ass when it comes to America..Prussia will fix that later. Also, I love that show :3  
**

**Breathe: Random drama, wooo!  
**

**Run: :3  
**

**Translations:** Sie egoistischen Bengel!: You selfish little brat!, tėvas: Sire (Lithuanian, in case you can't tell, because I couldn't), Mne ochenʹ zhalʹ: I'm sorry, Nur den Mund halten: Just shut up, Verdammt: Dammit,


	9. Chapter 9

**Shoutouts: Ryo: Good to know you liked it, my nerves can rest in peace. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Warning(s): Lets see, malexmale relationships (Yaoi), strong sexual references, actual sexual themes, cursing, character death, Mpreg, I'll add more when i think of them...**

**********************–**

**88. Arrival:**

Ivan paced across the platform, his mind rolling miles of worries as he looked at his watch. What if Gilbert had decided not to come back? After finally seeing his brother again he probably decided it was better to stay with him, leaving the blonde behind as so many others had. Ivan was so engrossed with his thoughts he failed to notice the whistle of the retuning train, A large screech echoing throughout the station as the train came to a halt. Gilbert stepped off the train, his suitcase slamming to the ground as he approached his, still pacing, lover. Gilbert stood there, silently watching his lover's uninterrupted pattern continue before laughing. The familiar sound filling Ivan's ears and he stopped, quickly turning to the direction of the laugh and spotted Gilbert. Running across the yard he scooped Gilbert into his arms, falling to his knees as small tears slid down his cheeks. Said male smiled, sinking down to his knees as he whipped away the Russian's tears placing a small kiss to his forehead before whispering,

"I'm home..heulsuse."

**89. Messenger:**

Gilbert laughed as he opened his front door, Ivan stood in the hallway of his apartment complex, a single letter in his hand.

"You Dummkopf! By exchange letters I didn't mean-" Ivan scooped him into his arms, gently squeezing against the Prussian.

"I didn't know how to send a hug..."

**90. Nightfall:**

"Danke." Gilbert took the beer from Russia's hands and plopped himself on his lap, drowning the entire bottle in a single chug as the sun collected at the edge of his feet.**  
**

"Today was fun, da?"

"Sure..fun.." Gilbert gritted his teeth at the memory of Ivan flashing his pipe at anyone who so much as looked at him, interested or not.

"We will come again tomorrow."

"Nein." Ivan raised an eyebrow at his lover and looked down at lover.

"Why not? You like it here, da?" Gilbert turned his eyes from the sunset.

"Your a fucking possessive commie, that's why!" Gilbert scowled, pinching the Russian's cheeks and pulling them outward.

"B-But they looked at you like you were single... I had to show them you weren't, da?"

"You didn't have to wave your pipe around like a fucking psychopath! You could have just-ugh, whatever." Gilbert groaned, giving the cheeks a single hard pull before lifting himself from the sand, stomping towards the edge of the sea and collapsing onto the sand, the waves lightly splashing his heels. Russia rubbed his cheeks as he watched Gilbert cross his arms, bringing his knees to his chest as his brows furrowed in a frown.

"krolik.." Ivan scooped the Prussian back into his lap, burrowing his chin into the crease of his neck. Gilbert ignored the hug, keeping his arms tightly locked as the Russian kissed his neck, muttering softened apologies. Ivan sighed as the albino made no acknowledgment of him, tightening his hold and resting his chin on the pale shoulder, his eye remaining on the albino's.

"Gilbert." Said man averted his eyes, he wasn't going to fall for the Russian's puppy eyes, not this time.

"N-Nein." Ivan kissed up his chin, covering his cheek in loving kisses.

"Ya sdelayu eto vmesto." He snatched the Prussian into a kiss, passionately slipping his tongue between his closed lips and into the warm cavern as he laid them down on the sand. The stars twinkling down before them as the sun dimmed before the skyline.

**91. Spooky:**

"So it's settled then! Whoever scares Antonio first has to clean the winners house in a maid costume for a week!**"**

"hon hon hon, I'll take that bet Mon cheri." Gilbert and Francis shook hands as they grabbed Antonio by the arms and hauled him away, a looming figure going unnoticed by the trio.**  
**

Antonio shoved his two best friends off him as he focused on the video game, both nations immediately attaching to each other as they watched their friend play. Unable to tear their eyes from the laptop screen as distant grunts and scratches echoed throughout the room from the laptop's speakers, combining with the creaking floor boards under Daniel's feet as he walked through the narrow corridor.

"Amigos look! A piggy!" Francis and Gilbert shared a look as Antonio resisted the urge to hug the screen his eyes never leaving the deceased pork he was currently swinging around.

"Mona mi..it's dead." Antonio frowned as Gilbert scootched closer to France, unsure what to be afraid of more when something banged on the door across the room, stray pieces of wood flying to the floor when it burst open. Antonio laughed as the deformed creature wobbled toward him, Gilbert and Francis screaming bloody murder.

"Throw the pig! Throw the pig at it!" Gilbert yelled over the music, his eyes glued to the screen as the monster grunted, wobbling closer and closer to Daniel.

"But...that's not very nice!" At that moment another monster walked into the room from behind them, a loud screech emitting from France as Antonio dropped the pig to the floor and ran, sneaking a sad look at the pig before running through the cellar door. Gilbert cuddled France with a small whimper as the music died down when a low 'kol' sound filled the room, Antonio paused the game looking over at his friends before screaming, falling off the couch and landing on his face on the floor.

"You are scaring my podsolnechnik, da?" Ivan stood over Antonio with a eerie purple atmosphere around him as he held his pipe, a large smile on his face as he approached the Spaniard. Ivan quickly ditched the Spaniard when he whimpered turning back to his lover with a smirk.

"You will start cleaning tomorrow, da?"

**92. Heritage:**

Ludwig stared at the letter in his hands, his tears slowly slipping down his cheeks as he held the check in his hands. His hope quickly dissipating as he read the letter once, twice, and a third time before falling to his knees and screaming. His brother was gone, and it was that Russian's fault. Ludwig gathered whatever energy he still had and stood, grabbing his gun and staring off to the east. Someone had to pay.

**93. Life:**

Gilbert smirked as Ivan watched over the growing sunflower, a simple bud popping from the soil. Honestly, never did Gilbert guess Ivan would have cared so much for a single flower. Explaining to the albino that "All life was important." of course he already new that, what amazed him was that the Russian did as well.

**94. Soda:**

Gilbert took a long chug of his orange Fanta, instantly draining the can halfway when the Russian snatched him away by the lips. Invading the soda filled mouth with his tongue, their mouths slowly burning with the constant rubbing of their tongues against the carbon before swallowing. Ivan licked his lips with a smirk, Gilbert ignored the tingling of his tongue and took another drink of the soda and grabbed the Russian by his scarf, reconnecting their lips.

**95. Ring:**

Gilbert rolled his eyes at the engraving on the platinum ring with the words 'YA ne mogu zhdatʹ, chtoby sdelatʹ vam odin s Rossiyeĭ.' carved into the silver band. Roughly translating to, "I can't wait for you to become on with Russia."

**96. Empty:**

Russia stared silently at the beating muscle before turning back to his chest, a deep gash dripping blood to the floor as it soaked through his jacket. He ignored the sudden spin of the room as he took a step forward, collapsing his body into his armchair. Watching as the pool of blood formed around his stilling heart increase before his eyes drooped closed.

Ivan reopened his eye as Gilbert slapped him, small unshed tears in his eyes as he clenched the bloody organ in his hands. Ivan shivering in return when the Prussian striped him of his coat, delicatly inspecting the gash on his breast before carefully opening it. His ribs silently protesting at the foreign fingers prying the organ back into his body before removing them, the gash instantly disappearing at the return of the muscle. Gilbert glared at his lover, for fear of the tears he had been holding since finding his lover be spilled when said lover cupped his cheek. Only when he began whispering soft thank you's and apologize did he finally let them fall.

**97. Mischief:**

Akim laughed as his brother tripped over his trap, accidentally sending his crashing into the cupboard as he blindly tripped over the left over goop. Helge hiccuped, holding his knee against his chest before taking in a shaky breathe and wailing for "Mami". Akim shivered as he heard his parent's stir from upstairs, their feet stomping down the stairs as they rushed to the kitchen. His father's beige-blonde hair was ruffled, his long coat hanging of one of his shoulders when his 'mother' burst into the room behind him his long sword in hand. Both looked around the room for the intruders they had always feared, but were quickly softened when their eyes met with only their beloved children. Gilbert moved out from behind his lover's back and scooped the slop ridden child into his arms, who instantly attached to his shoulders softening wails echoed throughout the room as he walked through the archway, eying his husband with a smirk as he left to the washroom. Ivan stashed his pipe into his coat, quickly straightening the fabric along his shoulders and holding his hand out to their oldest. Who shivered as his father smiled, which seemed warmer than usual, but nonetheless, clasped his fingers around it. Akim crossed his arms as his father led him to the corner, both hands on his shoulders before giving them a quick pet.

"15 minut."

**98. Chew:**

Gilbert adjusted his scarf as he walked across the yard, this would be the first he saw his brother again after their separation with the end of the war and after years of convincing his new lover that he wouldn't leave him. Gilbert looked over at said lover who was chewing the edges of his scarf, something the albino had come to notice whenever the Russian became nervous and grabbed his hand. Ivan turned to his lover, who simply smirked and dragged him across the courtyard he in turn squeezing the hand in a death grip as the fateful doors approached.

**********************–**

**A/N: **

**Arrival: Ivan seems like the type to freak out every time Gilbert leaves his side... I probably would too though..  
**

**Messenger: I'm sorry...I couldn't resist.  
**

**Nightfall: Thank you PrivetComrade for getting me out of my slump! Hopefully this is..okay..  
**

**Spooky: I will never play that game in my entire fucking life again...EVER. Games 'Amnesia: the dark descent' btw, they've got a sequel coming out and I have a feeling I'm going to get it despite my extreme fear of the first one..I never learn.  
**

**Heritage: I don't even know where this came from but, oh well.  
**

**Life: :)  
**

**Soda: Fanta, Fanta, You know you want one!~  
**

**Ring: No Comment.  
**

**Empty: Ever have anyone try to commit suicide on you? No? Good. Very good...  
**

**Mischief: I don't even...  
**

**Chew: No Comment.  
**

**Translation(s): Heulsuse: Crybaby, Ya sdelayu eto vmesto: I'll do this instead, podsolnechnik: Sunflower, Mami: Mommy, minut: Minuets.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shoutout(s): **

**Lucrecia84: Oh holy shit, thank you so much for all the reviews, I am guessing that the guest was you as well? Either way thank you so much, the feed back helps me so much, especially my self esteem. not mention it's nice to hear how you feel about them. And I will finish all 1500 prompts! I'm extremely happy you have enjoyed the previous chapters so far! I'll try my best to keep you happy :D! I do have a question though, you said that one of my prompts was shockingly close to a doujinshi page you posted on deviant art right? Do you think you could send me a link? I'm EXTREMELY curious about it. and on that note, Bro-fist!  
**

******Pigyz-kun**: Thank you for the support!  


**Ryo Nguyen: Sadly, at the moment I can't fulfill your request for I am not in the mood for smut, but, do not fear. When I get my mo-Jo back, probably won't take long, I'll continue it. And if you love horror games please play Amnesia, you'll love it..**

**PrivetComrade: Thanks again for the help, took me forever to get that stupid scene right, nice to know you liked it :D! **

**BlushinPrussian and 0xXenoduck: Thanks for the favs! :D**

**BlushinPrussian and Pigyz-kun: Thanks for stalken! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Warning(s): Lets see, malexmale relationships (Yaoi), strong sexual references, actual sexual themes, cursing, character death, Mpreg, I'll add more when i think of them...**

**********************–**

**99. Chocolate:**

"Oh come on, try it! It's awesome!" Gilbert poked another strawberry with his skewer, dipping it in the warm chocolate and taking a giant chomp of the ripe fruit.

"Da.." Russia grabbed a pretzel, soaking it in the melted liquid before taking a quick nibble; Gilbert laughing as a small smile invaded his lover's lips.

"See! I told you it's good!"

"But..it would be better like this, da?" Ivan picked up the pot from the metal display smirking at the Prussian before dumping the contents over his head.

"Hey what the fuck ar-!' Gilbert shivered as the Russian dragged his tongue up the side of his neck, lightly nibbling the chocolate covered skin.

**100. Smell: (Woot! Double digits!)**

Gilbert opened his eyes for the fifth time that night as another blizzard wind rocked the reinforced window against it's frame. Sighing he sat up, expecting to find a sleeping Russian next to him, but his eyes only met with the large empty space of the king-sized mattress. It had only been two days since the Russian left for a meeting and he already found himself burrowing his head into the Russian's pillow, basking in the faint scent of Vodka and sunflowers that filled his nostrils. Prussia glared at the ticking clock, the seconds seemed to be slowing further and further without his lover as he kicked the blanket to the floor in frustration.

"Being alone is awesome!" He shouted to no one in particular, throwing the pillow at the wall before collapsing onto the mattress, a vast emptiness quickly filling his chest with the sudden departure of the Russian's scent.

"..Verdammt..." Gilbert drug himself from the bed, quickly scooping up the fabric from the floor and holding it close.

"Stupid Fucking Commie.."

**101. Tranquility:**

Gilbert found himself napping on the soft mats of Japan's home, reluctantly forcing himself up from the comfortable position he approached the Shōji screens. Delicately sliding the paper doors open when a cool gust of wind swept the room, his black kimono lightly fluttering against his feet as stray sakura petals found their way around him. Gilbert yawned, ignoring the expensive silk fabric sliding from his shoulder and collapsed on the lifted porch. Smiling as Gilbird chirped at a orange spotted Koi that dangerous resembled the setting sun bleeding across the sky. A stronger breeze grazed the Prussian, showering the male in a wave of scarlet petals as the albino found his eyes growing heavy once more.

Japan observed the Prussian closely as he doodled onto his sketchpad, expertly gliding his pencil along the paper in precise strokes. Paying special attention to the Prussian's completely relaxed features, his entire body completely tense-less as he slept. The Japanese smiled at his sudden luck while he moved onto his limbs, slightly leaning them into the stomach, forming a small oval-like ball. Effortlessly he sketched the Kimono, quickly spreading the cloth along the floor boards of the patio, lightly raising the fabric to create the illusion of the breeze that was currently embracing the albino onto the paper. The artist raised an eye from the paper to the albino, delicately sketching the multiple stray petals that littered the albino's form, perfectly detailing the last flower currently resting in his out stretched palm before standing from his knees, deciding it would be safer to take a quick picture of the albino in case he moved.

Maybe even more, Russia shouldn't mind too much if he shared them.

**102. Behind:**

Gilbert yawned as he opened the bedroom door, Ivan's arms slipping around his waist as he placed gentle kisses along his cheek and neck.

"Good morning, krolik"

"Morning." Gilbert placed a quick peck on the Russian's lips before heading to the kitchen, Ivan's arms remaining wrapped around him as they traveled through the hall.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Ivan rested his head on the Prussian's shoulder as he opened the fridge, silently inspecting the contents before shrugging his shoulders and moving his head to his lover's scalp. Prussia pulled out a pack of eggs from the and turned on a stove, Ivan setting a skillet atop the stove for the albino.

"So are you going to do this every time I go visit Ludwig for more than two days?" Ivan tightened his hold on the Albino as he heard the eggs sizzle, careful to avoid the his arms as he grabbed the spatula.

"Of course." Ivan placed a kiss against the albino's cheek before settling on his shoulder, where he remained for the rest of that morning.

**103. Paranormal:**

Gilbert scowled as he inspected the rotting walls of the abandoned building, the bristled wood lightly scrapping along his fingers as he maneuvered along the furniture scattered across the floor. Gilbert mumbled curses under his breath as he held out his hands, feeling along the room for a door of some sort when soft bricks scraped over his sleeves. Too think he actually agreed to spend the night in a haunted house whose inhabitants were apparently murdered by their own father, stupid fucking pride. Gilbert trembled as the air suddenly chilled around him, suddenly wishing he came more prepared for the night when the floor boards creaked behind him .

"You are cold, da?" Gilbert froze, a pair of warm arms wrapping around his waist and quickly pulling him to the center of the room.

"W-Was? Let go!" Gilbert turned his head from side to side as he stubbornly struggled against the strong arms around his waist, surprised the other male smiled, tightening his hold on the Prussian.

"You aren't scared?" Gilbert stopped, inspecting the slightly transparent hands around his waist and took a deep breathe, calming his nerves before looking up at the Russian's piercing violet eyes.

"Well, if you wanted to kill me you would have already done that so..Nein." The ghost raised an eyebrow at the Prussian's answer before giggling, resting his chin on the albino's shoulder.

"I like you, your funny, da? You will stay here." Now it was Gilbert's turn to raise an eyebrow as he found himself lifted onto the Russian's shoulder and swiftly carried up the stairs.

**104. World:**

Without the option to join the ongoing war as a distract like the Prussian normally would have done in the past, he instead took to pacing throughout the camp nervously. Lithuania sitting silently with the other Baltic states, having giving up on attempting to calm the albino when a loud cheer rang throughout the battlefield. The nations flinched at the sudden commotion when Russia walked toward them, a single bouquet of sunflowers in his hand as he limped toward Prussia with a smirk.

"I told you I would win." The soviet flag draped upon his back fluttered in the wind as he scooped the Prussian into his arms, snatching his lips to his. The bouquet of Sunflowers laid forgotten on the cracked earth as the soldiers and nations cheered around the couple.

**105. Salsa:**

Prussia laid on the couch, ignoring the slight burning of his mouth the male had gotten used to over years of eating with the Spaniard and dipped another chip into the salsa Spain had given him; deciding Prussia needed more spice in his meals, and tomatoes of course.

"Prussia?" Said male swallowed his chip and called to the Russian before taking another tortilla chip from the bag, soaking it in salsa and swallowing it whole. "What's that?" Russia asked as he pointed to the chunky substance.

"Salsa." Russia took an experimental sniff of the spice before grabbing a chip from the bag.

"Careful it's-" Prussia was cut of by a small yelp from the Russian as he held his tongue in pain, his violet eyes watering when the Prussia scooped him by the mouth. Taking a quick drink of his milk before connecting their lips, letting the think liquid sooth the burning tongue before swallowing and pinching the Russian by the nose.

"And you call me sensitive."

**106. Taste:**

Ivan smiled as he kissed his lover, lightly stroking his neck before moving to his shoulder. Inspecting the hundred year old scar running down his back before sinking his teeth into the skin, Gilbert twitching silently as the Russian suckled the wound. A metallic taste filled the Russian's mouth as he released the skin, running his tongue soothing over the skin before kissing the scar.

"I'm jealous."

"Of the scar?"

"No..the person who made the scar." Gilbert turned his head to look at the Russian before he continued. "No matter how many times I mark your body it will always fade, these scars..will never fade." Gilbert sighed, cupping the Russian's cheek in his palm.

"And yet you've left the biggest scar of them all." Gilbert pulled him into a kiss, leaving Ivan pondering his statement as he left the room.

**107. Safe:**

Prussia absentmindedly ran his fingers over the strong arms of the Russian holding him against his chest as they laid comfortably in their bed, Russia fast asleep. It was confusing, so very confusing to the Prussian that he could feel so utterly safe wrapped in these arms that used to send him into an untamable fit of rage. All they had to do was wrap around him and he could instantly breathe again, forget the past, worries, pains, all of it. And just breathe.

**108. Belief:**

"Mein gott, Ivan I'm fine!" Gilbert struggled with the Russian's current hold on his shoulders as he attempted to run a bath.

"Nyet! You always get sad today..." Gilbert sighed, slipping the Russian's arms to his waist as he cupped his cheek his brows slightly furrowed as he inspected his lover.

"That's not what your really worried about." Ivan lowered his eyes, inwardly cursing his lover's ability to see through his every mask. "I'm alive." Ivan looked back up at the Prussian's stern tone. "I'm still here." Gilbert forced him to look into his eyes. "Believe when I say, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm always going to worry." Ivan leaned into the Prussian's shoulders, silently listening to the steady beating of his heart as his lover embraced him.

"Ja..I know."

**109. Socks:**

Prussia clenched his teeth as he struggled with the stubborn fabric of his socks before tearing them off and throwing them to the floor, sinking into the couch cushions with a sigh of relief as the trapped feeling melted away with the cold chill of the room. Russia watched with interest as his lover's muscles relaxed from their tensed state at the removal of the simple clothing.

"You don't like socks Prussiya?"

**********************–**

**A/N: **

**Chocolate: No Comment.  
**

**Smell: Someday he'll admit he's head over heals for his Commie. Someday.  
**

**Behind: It's become a normal thing for them.  
**

**Paranormal: I honestly don't even know what this and am currently in an incredible foul mood which leaves me powerless to fix it..  
**

**World: Just to clear up any questions, in this particular moment Russia is the Soviet Union and the Baltic nations are still under his control and such. But, lets just say everyone wanted to become one with Russia.  
**

**Salsa: So random...  
**

**Taste: No Comment.  
**

**Safe: I really like this one :)  
**

**Belief: What is happening in this scene is Russia is scared, well terrified of losing Prussia and built the wall in order to protect him. the current date at the moment is November 9, and the wall fell on November 9, 1989. And he thought Prussia would fall with it.  
**

**Socks: I have a random deep hatred for socks, they make me feel trapped for some odd reason..  
**

**translation(s): Verdammt: Dammit  
**


	11. Chapter 11

******Shoutout(s): **

******PrivetComrade: i was in a fluffy mood. :), happy to provide what is needed. Hopefully "Wonderful" is to your liking, took me all night to get it right...**

******Shizuka: Well then my stalker friend, thank you for commenting! I get lazy when reading fanfics too, I still haven't reviewed some of my fav stories. I feel bad all of a sudden...but, anyways your allowed to love me as much as you want, I have no qualms :3  
**

******Lucrecia84: You know, I think we have similar minds if or ideas are going to be this close, I mean first the doujinshi and know role playing? And I've never role played in my entire life..damn. But, anyways, thank you so much for reviewing I really like how you comment on your favorite parts and tell me what you like about them, please keep that up. I mean it. Honestly, it makes it so much easier for me to want to keep writing. Because lately I haven't been wanting to, and then my phone when off with your review and it was like BAM, I want to write :3! Thank you. sincerely, THANK YOU!**

******Quick note: Ryo, mo-jo's back :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Warning(s): Lets see, malexmale relationships (Yaoi), strong sexual references, actual sexual themes, cursing, character death, Mpreg, I'll add more when i think of them...**

**********************–**

**110. Order:**

This isn't natural, falling in love with a human. An incubus as awesome as himself should be out causing chaos, eating away at humanity one human at a time. Not lying in bed with a mere human when he could easily have a high ranking demon all for himself! If his brother found out about this he would be-Ivan bit the demon's neck, lightly pulling the soft silk-like tail of the creature.

"Gilbert." Said man shivered at the lusty tone of the Russian hot against his pointed ears before biting the skin, slipping a hand into his skin tight leather shorts. Teasingly stroking his tip while leaving a confusing trail of loving kisses down the demon's back.

"I-Ivan you-" Ivan cut him off with a kiss, effectively hushing the Albino with his tongue as he unbuckled the shorts, seductively sliding them down the plump thighs.

"Ya lyublyu tebya." The incubus moaned, his tail unconsciously wrapping around the Russian's waist, attempting to pull the larger male closer while he wrapped a hand around the back of the others neck.

"You will become mine, da?" Ivan kissed the Prussian's neck, showing the demon a pleasure he had never known before as he gently slid his fingers across his hardening nipples.

"Ahh~ I-Ivan!" Yup, he would have some explaining to do when he got home...

**111. Paper:**

"That is NOT what happened!" America bellowed over the laughing nations.

"Da, you believed that silly legend that a ball-point pen wouldn't work in zero-gravity and spent 12 billion dollars to develop a pen that would. In Soviet Russia, we used a pencil."

**112. Autumn:**

Prussia collapsed onto the lower branches of a nearby maple tree, his fingers lightly playing with the growing amount of snow resting on the ground. Russia followed the male, settling to his knees and leaning against the strong trunk of the tree before turning to the Prussian. Silently watching his scarlet eyes stalk Gilbird through the leaves.

"Hey, Prussiya?" Scarlet eyes turned to the Russian.

"Ja?"

"Do you miss your brother?" Prussia was silent, watching the Russian's teeth lightly nibble the soft edges of his scarf before turning away.

"Ja..I do." They were quiet, Russia's violet eyes burning apologize into the Prussian's cheek before he abandoned the trunk. Effortlessly lifting his arms around the branches and wrapping them around the male, the soft cloth of his scarf catching on the peeling bark of the shedding maple. Gilbert ignored the action and closed his eyes, past memories of his brother infecting his mind and forcing him to reopen them, revealing a sad distant look on the Russian beside him as he turned his head to the side.

"Do you still hate me?" He was silent, unmoving as the Russian sighed before cupping his cheek in his palm. Forcing the Russian closer as he connected their foreheads with a small chuckle, morphing to a full blown laugh at the confusion resting on the Russian's face.

"You really are bold.." The Russian said with a dangerous aurora when the Prussian kissed his cheek, a small simple smile on his face as he watched the Russian's eyes widen a small blush creeping across his cheeks as the Prussian backed away.

"Nein."

**113. Wonderful:**

"No Peeking!" **  
**

"But Prussiya~" Prussia tightened the blindfold around the Russian before pulling him forward by the scarf.

"Nein! You can wait!" Prussia cleared the many sunflowers in his way as he dragged the Russian behind him through the recently bloomed field until they came to a small clearing, a single blanket laid on the soft soil with a basket Lithuania had kindly packed full for the Prussian. Prussia smirked at himself, impressed with the sheer amount of awesomeness he had bestowed upon his lover and sat him on the cloth.

"Can I take it off now? !"

"Look up." The Prussian ordered as he scooted behind the Russian, lifted his head to the sky before ripping the blind fold from his eyes, violet eyes blinking as they adjusted to the sudden ambush of colors against his eyes before gasping. Eyes widened he stared, surrounded by the yellow flowers staring down at him in a single yellow ray of happiness that had the Russian's eyes watering.

"Do you like it?" Russia turned to his lover, who had the biggest smirk he had ever seen as he looked up the sky reaching his arms out and laughing. "I'm. Fucking. Awesome!" Russia hiccuped as the Prussian pulled out a bottle of vodka from the basket before pouncing the male, small tears staining the Prussian's white shirt. Both nations falling to the soft cloth as the Prussian chuckled, kissing away the Russian's tears before the other chuckled, a single true smile that had the other shivering embracing his lips.

"Thank you."

**114. Harmony:**

Ivan watched as Gilbert's hands massaged his scalp, dividing the soap evenly throughout his platinum locks before he wrapped his arms around him with a small whine.

"Prussiya~, wash my hair too!" Gilbert scoffed, ignoring the Russian's embrace as he washed away the remaining suds.

"Nein, wash your own hair!" Ivan pouted grabbing the shampoo and turning his back to the Prussian and began washing his hair with slumped shoulders, smirking when his lover groaned, tore of his hands, and took to massaging his scalp.

**115. Flat:**

Ivan brought his fingers over Gilbert's breasts, plainly admirably the soft flat surface with a loving kiss to the skin.

"What is it with you and my man breasts?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow at his lover, a small glimmer of happiness igniting the flames of his eyes as the Russian smiled.

"I like them, da?"

"But, you can always touch those awesome..huge..tits..." Ivan visibly paled, resting his face on the smooth surface of his lover.

"You only have brother's so I don't expect you to understand but, that's why I like them this size. And besides, when I do this." Ivan pinched his nipple, lightly rubbing the other between his fingers, Gilbert shivering while a small moan echoed against the walls of the bedroom. "You sing, and I love your voice, especially when it's my name. Hey, you should sing my voice now!" Gilbert groaned as Ivan brightened, cuddling happily against his chest.

**116. Potatoes:**

Gilbert smirked as he walked through the market, a large bag of freshly dug potatoes in his arms as he met up with his lover. Ivan shook his head as he examined the contents of the bag, guessing it's contents consisted of potatoes and nothing but, potatoes.

"Gil..don't we have enough, potatoes?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow at his lover.

"Enough? Nein, I should have gotten another bag. These will be gone in it least a week." The albino said between bites as he munched on a raw potato, Ivan silently agreeing with the Prussian as he watched the content face morph to pleasure with every bite of the tuberous crop. Inwardly flinching at the idea of more potato based meals.

**117. Confusion:**

Ivan waited in the back of the classroom as the other students darted through the door, quickly leaving the Russian alone with his lover who sat on the top of his desk.

"So, what's up?" Ivan fiddled with his fingers, lately the albino seemed unhappy around him, his smile always morphing to something between a frown and an annoyed scowled whenever he appeared. "Ivan?"

"Do you..want to break up?" Gilbert flinched, Ivan leaning on the chipping paint of the window seal and looking away from the other.

"W-Was?"

"Lately you've been..different..you never smile around me anymore, or laugh, always a scowl. Yet when I see with your other friends you that's all you ever do." Gilbert's eyes widened, it was true he was unhappy but, not with the Russian. For as long as they had been together his devoted lover had done everything in his power to keep him happy, never failing to show his love in words when they parted ways for the day. "I tell you I love you, da? Hold you, care for you..but you still-" That sentenced stayed unfinished as the Prussian hugged the taller male, who instantly wrapped his arms around his neck small tears slipping down his flushed cheek with a chocked sob. Gilbert whipped away the tears, an untamed anger filling his chest knowing he caused the growing dampness on the shoulder his red hoodie.

This had to end.

Gilbert kissed his lovers nose, taking a deep breath as he prepared himself to do the one thing he had been struggling to do for the past month.

"I-Ich liebe dich, Ivan."

**118. Lightning:**

Gilbert opened his eyes at a particularly loud clash of thunder, his lover's arms instinctively wrapping protectively around him as the walls around them trembled. The room flashed with another spark of lightning, Ivan glaring at the uncovered window before turning him and his lover the other way, nuzzling into the soft locks of hair and falling back asleep.

**119. Target:**

Gilbert coughed as he ran through the Russian's streets, quickly snatching a look at the looming Russian currently stalking him through the crowds.

"You've got to be kidding me.." The spy groaned beneath his breathe as he approached headquarters, changing his view to his front when the pursuer suddenly appeared there. Colliding with the other he felt a hand slither around his waist, effectively holding him captive.

"Privet, Comrade." Gilbert trembled at the seductive tone his voice took as he took his hand, turning him to walk back down the street. "You will come with me, da?" Ivan flashed a small Makarov pistol toward the other, who grunted and shook his head yes.

**120: Release:  
**

"Are you ready? Gilbert?" Gilbert groaned, his face contorting from pleasures he wasn't sure he would ever grow used to as the Russian continued pocking his entrance. Purposely stretching his entrance before backing out again in a teasing fashion. Gilbert moaned loudly as his lover strives deeper, bucking his hip towards him trying with great difficultly to force him deeper when he heard Ivan growl. Reaching a single hand to cuffs that bond his to the bed, catching the sturdy chain and pulling it to pieces. Gilbert's hand instantly hooked around his neck, quickly invading the mouth he had almost died to kiss as he was laid onto the mattress. Ivan lifting a single leg from the mattress and stretched his hand to the ribbon, lightly untying the bond as he released the Prussian's mouth.

"Scream." Russia dove into the albino with a single well aimed thrust against the albino's prostate, a long heavy moan echoing through the room as Gilbert came. A strong burst of white reaching up to his neck stained his stomach as the Russian continued his thrusts, bring out the Prussian's pleasure to the fullest while forever kissing and caressing his body.

"A-Ahh~...Ivan..Vanya.." Gilbert repeated those names over and over as the only legible thing he could produce against the constant spasms of his body as he was lifted from the bed, Ivan swiftly resumed his thrusts aiming deeper into the Prussian's whose nails where currently scrapping his back.

"Hngh! Wa-Wait..Ivan..Aah!" Ivan kissed his lover's exposed neck as he looked to the ceiling, bringing the male up and down against his member with slick slap sound as their skin met repeatedly.

"Nyet, I can't wait." Gilbert moaned loudly, and burst of release splashing against his previous spill as the Russian continued. Ivan never giving the Prussian a single moment's rest as he thrusted faster, his fingers unintentionally squeezing his butt in turn bringing the Prussian even more pleasure as he stole another kiss.

"Nnn..V-Vanya..Ahh!" Ivan smiled as he watched his lover's face contort in utterly deep pleasure, purposely slowing his pace as he kissed the male. Their tongues colliding in a sloppy embrace before he parted.

"I'm sorry, It's not enough, Gilbert. Ich liebe dich." Said male was left unable to answer as he lips were stolen once again as his lover picked up his paced, lifting his knees from the bed as he laid the trembling Prussian against the mattress. Holding his legs wide as he examined the twitching entrance, before plunging back into him.

"Aaah~..Nhh..I-Ivan! P-Please!" Gilbert reached for his lover's cheek, a small single word coming to mind as his lips quivered.

"More."

**********************–**

**A/N: No comments today, I need to do my work and I have only about 30 minuets! :I, btw, I didn't have time to edit this so there may be a few mistakes! Sorry!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**1,369 more to go~ and HGDVSDKJ 31 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH :D  
**

**Shoutout(s): PrivetComrade: I'm so happy "Wonderful" was to your liking! It was difficult at first and I rewrote it many, many times but, I glad so many people liked the outcome! Thanks for your help, love, and support! and vodka! :3  
**

**Lucrecia84: I was so close to updating yesterday, then I got stuck D:! Hopefully you haven't gone to work yet and you can read happily! Your reviews must have an effect on me or something because I seriously could not STOP writing whenever I reread them, currently working on the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! and yes, you have found my secret love, oh Love Potion No. 9, I would marry you if I could :)  
**

**Shizuka: I thank you very much for your offer but, I recently had someone already offer to help me and being the loyal writer that I am I will stick with her. But, your help is always appreciated! Because no offense to Google, but, not the best translator :3. And thanks for the support, the comments always help! :D  
**

**YagamiMisaki: Thanks for stalken!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Warning(s): Lets see, malexmale relationships (Yaoi), strong sexual references, actual sexual themes, cursing, character death, Mpreg, I'll add more when i think of them...**

**********************–**

**121. Hot:**

Gilbert whined as he stripped off his shirt, throwing it across the room before collapsing back onto the bed.

"How can it get this hot?" Ivan smiled as he set his drink on the nightstand, the frozen particles bouncing against the fragile compartment. Ivan stole a cube into the palm of his hand before gently laying it on the Prussian's back, who trembled slightly before moaning happily. Chuckling he ran the ice down his spine, watching as it slowly disintegrated into reflecting pools of water along the albino's skin. A small purr-like groan escaping the albino as he knelt down to lick the skin before grabbing another piece and holding it between his teeth and latching onto his neck, Gilbert squeezed the fluffy pillow beneath him at the mind-boggling combination of the Russian's smooth tongue and chilly ice against his neck and the growing temperature of the room.

**122. Cuddling:**

Russia scribbled down another signature and separated the paper from the remaining work he had left before he adjusted the albino currently seizing his lap, his head resting gently on his shoulder with his legs crossed behind his waist, completely engrossed with the T.V he set up behind the Russian.

**123. hands:**

Ivan stared down at his calloused hands, rubbing the rough skin of his fingers together before turning to the albino's. The soft, skillful, hand laid limp in his palm as the other slept, peacefully breathing the chilly air of the room. Those hands would always amazing him, even after centuries of holding a sword they still managed to retainer their baby-like texture. He now found himself scared to touch them, afraid that his own blood stained hands would perish the skin, leaving it scarred and broken as they had with so many other of the things he had considered precious. Ivan sighed and went to pull away when the albino grabbed his hand, forcing the limb against his chest and snuggling his check against it with a content smile.

**124. Trade:**

Gilbert screamed as the black shadow squeezed his waist, stray droplets of scarlet liquid hitting the ground as the familiar figure laughed. A deep vibration coursing through the room as the creature slid a long shimmering tongue across his cheek as he levitated them farther away from the fighting blonde.

"So, Ivan. What do you say we make a trade?" Ivan stilled his pipe, eying the shadow carefully as the albino caught his breathe. "I'll return your little..country..in return for..let's see..your heart." Gilbert trembled in anger.

"Ivan, don't you da-!" A black finger clogged his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Of course, you don't have to. I wouldn't mind keeping your plaything for myself." The tongue slid under his shirt, lightly caressing his nipples and igniting a groan from the hostage. "He is what you call, tasty, da?" The shadow laughed as Ivan trembled in rage, his black tail swishing in glee as he removed his finger, quickly replacing it with his tongue. The albino swishing his head to the side as traitorous tears streamed down his face.

"OSTANOVIT'SYA! Ya vozʹmu vashu sdelku!" luminous purple eyes narrowed at Ivan, removing himself from the albino with a lick of his ghostly lips. Ivan stripped off his coat as he watched Gilbert catch his breathe, silently apologizing for keeping his shadow a secret from the albino as he pleaded and begged him to stop. He reopened the gash on his breast, quickly stripping himself of the precious organ and holding it out to the demon. A pool of blood forming beneath the outstretched hand that held his beating heart.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

**125. Stripes:**

"Prussiya~! Which one should I wear?" Gilbert tightened his tie before turning to the Russian, who held up two similar ties of his own. The colors of the Russian flag both decorated the two, one with smooth horizontal stripes running through the fabric as the others were horizontal.

"This one." Gilbert reached into his closet and pulled out a single sold Russian blue tie, wrapping it around the Russian's neck and quickly tying the expensive fabric. Backing away to admire his creation he smiled, adjusting the Russian's suit and pulling him to his lips by the tie.

"I like this color on you, brings out your eyes." Gilbert winked as he exited the room.

**126. box:**

"Prussiya come look at this!" Gilbert raised an eyebrow at his lover as he approached the large card board box on the floor.

"Whats up?" Ivan smirked as his lover bent down to inspect it's contents before shoving him into the empty space, Gilbert groaning as he attempted to straighten out his tangled limbs as the Russian stole the small remaining space. Shutting the flaps as the Prussian turned towards him, blushing as he felt the Russian lift his legs around him his hands on either side of his face.

"Y-You-Fucking Commie! Let me out!" The Russian puckered his lips in sadness as he connected their foreheads.

"But Prussiya, France said you wanted to lock me up and never let me go right?" Gilbert's blush deepened as the Russian assaulted his cheeks in kisses. "I just beat you to it, da?" Gilbert gasped as he felt the Russian nibble on his ear and a distant laughter through the cardboard and kicked the makeshift ceiling.

"France you Arschlo-" Said nation chuckled as he laid on the box, smelling a blooming rose as the Prussian moaned beneath him, the box slightly shifting with their movements.

**127. Waves:**

Prussia yawned as he held tightly onto the sheets of the mattress, desperately wishing he put up more of a fit when the Russian decided to return home by boat rather than flying from Japan. And now finds himself, cigarette in hand, completely bored out of his mind. Taking another drag of his cigarette he blew the smock to his left, coughing slightly.

"I thought you quit smocking?" Gilbert turned to his lover, who laid shirtless with his scarf and jeans beside him, his chin propped against his palm as he inspected the Prussian.

"I did but, I'm bored."

"So you picked up smocking again? That sounds stupid, da?" Gilbert shrugged his shoulders, leaning his back against the bed frame and letting out another large puff of smock toward the ceiling, silently watching it quickly disperse with the fans rapid circular movements.

"I can quit again if it bothers you, not like I actually like this shit." Ivan shook his head, collapsing his head into the albino's lap.

"I thought you would like being on a boat.." Russia leaned into the hand absentmindedly stroking his cheek.

"I don't like being trapped." Russia snickered.

"And yet you'll let me handcuff you to the bed post and have my way with you?"

"I trust you." Gilbert's answer was instant, no hesitation what-so-ever as he dug the cancer stick into the ash tray already filled with three other buds before leaning back onto the smooth, splinter-less wood.

"Gilbert?" Said male looked down at his lover, a single hand reaching to his cheek. Bringing himself from the lap he stole the pale lips onto his in a simple kiss, leading a trail of kisses down his cheek and towards his shoulder.

"In the mood?" Gilbert shivered as his lover lightly nibbled his skin, arms wrapping around his waist with a gentle squeeze.

"Your fault." Gilbert chuckled before groaning breathlessly as his nipples were tweaked, Ivan lightly rubbing them between his thumbs as he kissed up in his neck in reverse. Gilbert cupped the Russian's cheeks, smiling warmly as he dragged the Russian into a kiss. Both collapsing onto the mattress as the Russian quickly stripped him of his boxers, never releasing the albino from the kiss as lifted his legs from the sheets. Slowly slipping the fabric from his leg as he kissed down the pale chest, the Prussian gripping the sheets between his fingers as low moan escaping his escaped his parted lips.

"V-Vanya." Prussia was breathless as said male captured his arousal between his fingers, lightly coaxing the erection to life as he watched the Prussian's reaction.

"..hah.." A light blush coated the Prussian's cheek as he brought a hand behind his head, fully exposing himself to the Russian as the other clenched the sheets. His brows slightly furrowed as his eyes remained closed, focusing on the intense pleasure his lover always brought with the touch of his fingers.

"..A-ah..E-Enough..Ivan.." Gilbert grabbed the other by the scarf, quickly removing the cloth from around his neck and kissing the scars that usually remained hidden by the fabric. Dragging his tongue over the multiple scars by whose hands he did not know were made, quickly kissing the flesh as the Russian trembled above him.

"Yebatʹ." Ivan grabbed the albino by the waist, moving his previously wet hand to his twitching entrance and adding a finger. Biting the small scar on the Prussian's shoulder that knew would have him withering in pleasure in minuets if stimulated enough.

"Mmn..nghh..d-dammit Ivan.." Said male joined another finger with the other, clasping his mouth onto the albino's exposed neck as he looked to ceiling.

"Vashi tak krasivo." The Russian whispered against the Prussian's lips as he removed his fingers, deeming he had enough and aligned him with his arousal. Slowly lowering his lover onto himself as he captured his mouth, running his tongue along the tip of the others.

"A-Ahh~!" Gilbert yelled as he was suddenly filled with a rock of the boat, his arms blindly making their way around the Russian's neck as he trembled. The Russian smiled, lightly kissing his shoulder as he picked him up and slowly brought him back down, small moans and gasps escaping the Prussian. He kept his pace slow and steady, gently kissing the albino's cheeks as he connected their foreheads until the Prussian pulled away. One hand remained on his shoulder, nails lightly digging into the flesh as he clenched his erection.

"Bitte..I-Ivan..Faster..I'm gonna come." Ivan gulped at the vulgar language while watching the albino quiver.

"D-Da!" Gilbert moaned as the Russian instantly plunged into him, releasing his erection in favor of the Russian's shoulder as his back arched. Ivan clasping his mouth onto a nipple as he plunged deeper, ramming the albino's prostate repeatedly as he swirled his tongue around the digit.

"Ahh..ha..there..Ivan!" Gilbert kissed the Russian's neck as he felt his heart rate accelerate, moaning louder as the Russian thrusted deeper into him. Caressing parts of him he didn't know existed as he lowered his head to the Russian's chest. Finding the way his lover's erection disappear into him before reappearing and fading again was an extremely arousing scene before his lover grabbed his chin and he found the next best thing.

"Gilbert." Ivan's breaths were fast, small pants that caressed his lover's cheek before he was forced to breathe through his nose as his lips were stolen by the albino. Their tongue's mingling in an awkward fashion before the albino parted, his head raising to the ceiling with a loud moan as his fingers clasped into his hair.

"Aah~! I'm coming!" Gilbert shuddered in utter pleasure as orgasm over took him, white liquid staining his and Ivan's stomach as the Russian slowed. Quickly losing his momentum as the albino clenched and unclenched around him before he released, Gilbert's body spasming lightly as he was filled with the Russian as they fell to the mattress. They laid there, Ivan remaining imbedded in his lover as they breathed long steady breathes before he lifted himself from the Prussian's chest and leaning to the bedside grabbing a cigarette and handing it to the albino. Who laughed and threw it to the floor, grabbing the Russian and kissing him.

"Ya lyublyu tebya."

"Ya lyublyu tebya bolʹshe."

**128. Tricky:**

"Was? NEIN! I'm not doing that in front of-" Gilbert was hushed as the Russian stole his lips into a kiss, forcefully entering his tongue into the warm cavern and coaxing the tongue to life as he slipped his arms around the Prussian's waist. The albino grunted as his lover dragged him into his lap, lightly rocking their crouches together as his hands slid up the front of his shirt, lightly tweaking his nipples.

"Nng!" Gilbert trembled as the Russian tore away, biting his lips as a last attempt to silence the growing moans trapped in his throat as the Russian bit his neck.

"Gilbert." Said male drew in a quick breathe at the Russian's tone combined with the constant squeezing against his back side before he possessively bit into the crease of his exposed neck.

"Ahh~!" Russia smirked as he pulled away, leaving a single kiss on his check as he turned to the Japanese man across the small coffee table.

"That should be enough, da?" Kiku reached for the box of tissues he had purposely placed on the table and shook his head, bowing to the couple.

"Hai, Arigatō. I should be able to continue my work now." A small whine came from the albino as he clenched onto the Russian's coat, his legs wrapping around his waist.

"I-Ivan.." The albino silently pleaded with the Russian as he nibbled on the shell of his ear.

"You have a spare room, da?" Kiku shook his head 'yes' and pointed to his left, the Russian lifted himself from the mat, holding the albino close to his waist as he slid open the door. "You will not spy, da?" Russia's tone was stern as he held his innocent smile, his violet eyes carefully eying the raven.

"Hai.." The Russian shut the door behind him as the Japanese relaxed, extremely grateful of the hidden camera's he had recently installed in that, particular, room. He would have to share this information with a certain Hungarian when they were finished he decided as Gilbert's moan echoed throughout the house. Leaving the Raven reaching for another tissue.

**129. Cut:**

Piercing, splicing, ripping, no matter what you called it it was still cutting to the Russian, and knowing that the scars on the Prussian's wrist were from that single deed..hurt. More than when his heart fell from his chest, more than when he watched his capital burn, more than the wars, more than when everyone left. And he know found himself kissing the Prussian's wrists, lightly pecking each of the scars that contaminated his beloveds pale skin.

**130. Twins:**

"Vau.." Ivan stared speechless at his lover's hair, slicked back in the same manner as his brother's while said brother scolded him for not doing it himself.

"It's not my fault you like to look like that prissy pants whenever we're invited to a party!" Ludwig rolled his eyes at his elder when his lover approached them, running his hand through the sticky silver locks before scowling and ruffling the bed of hair. Ludwig's mouth hung wide open as he watched the Russian restyle his hair in a fashion similar to his everyday hair style.

"There. You look more like Prussiya now, da? Let's go."

**131. Innocence:**

"The awesome me is so going to win!" Gilbert declared as he placed the chocolate end of the pocky between his teeth and held the rest out to the Ivan, who innocently smiled.

"We shall see, da?" Ivan nibbled the end of the stick slowly inching his way to the Prussian before a hand karate chopped the stick in half, effectively breaking the couple apart.

"Westen?-! You Arschloch! What the hell?-!" Ludwig crossed his arms defiantly.

"You are supposed to be listening to the meeting like everyone else, I would expect better from you Russia." Ivan puckered his lips in a pout.

"But, Amerika is boring, da?" Ludwig groaned when he heard his Italy, turning his head to the side as he noticed the Italian eating a large bowl of pasta.

"Italy! You can't eat in here take that outside!" Ludwig stomped over to the Italian, his attention shifting from the couple.

"Vee~ but, Germanyyyy~!" Ivan grabbed the Prussian by the chin, placing another pocky in between his teeth with a smirk.

"We will play again, da?"

**********************–**

**A/N: **

**Hot: No Comment.  
**

**Cuddling: Multitasking was never done so well!  
**

**hands: So insecure is my Ivan..  
**

**Trade: So I saw this image on "Illustrioustranger" Deviant art and was totally blown away by her sketch of shadow Ivan, I had to write something on it! Please go check it out! Or PM if you want a link!  
**

**Stripes: :3  
**

**Box: I keep seeing pictures of Russia and Prussia together in a fucking box! So now they're in fucking box! Yresh! but, this sounded so much better in my head...hope it's acceptable to you guys :I  
**

**Waves: You guys should have seen the rough draft of this prompt, pfft, it was completely different. I like this more though :) but, anyways have some meaningful sex!  
**

**Tricky:..I got randomly stuck while writing this scene, coincident? I think not.  
**

**Cut: My friend of mine is a survivor and was a cutter and every time I see those scars...damn..*Glomps friend*  
**

**Twins: :D Sorry Ludwig. (Not really.)  
**

**Innocence: Ludwig you cock block!  
**

**wow..this has a lot of porn doesn't it?  
**

**Translation(s): OSTANOVIT'SYA! Ya vozʹmu vashu sdelku: Stop, I'll take your deal, Yebatʹ:Shit, Vashi tak krasivo: Your so beautiful, Ya lyublyu tebya bolʹshe: I love you more, Vau: Wow.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shoutout(s): Mi-chan785: Thank you so much for all your reviews, they have me spasming ever time my phone "Droids." Though I will admit, if my prompt keep reflecting on what you two are doing..I don't even. But, appreciate the tip, I know their are probably a lot of mistakes in the last chapters but, I don't really have the time to edit them. (And I suck at editing.) So when I get the time I will go back and edit them, or if I find a beta. I can dream ;). And about my girlfriend, to but it simple, I'll PM you on that one.  
**

**PrivetComrade: I won't leave you! I hate it when people leave me so I try to make it a point that I won't. And thank you, again, for everything :)**

**Lucrecia84: I'm so happy you look forward to chapter updates. For some reason i don't really agree with this chapter but, I've rewritten it too many times already so I'll leave it as it is for now.. And your prompt is "Purple" btw ;).**

**Mizuki06: Thank you for the comment! Updated :D**

**BlushinPrussian: Yes, I have a VERY long way to go...So..so..long...but, I'm enjoying this so it's okay! And thank you so much for reviewing and I love forward to your future comments on the previous chapters/prompts. You have no idea how much it means to me when I get them. :'), and I'm very sorry for you loss. - read your journal on deviant art. And you look...extremely familiar...  
**

**RomCom-Otaku: Thank you for following!**

**Mizuki06: Thank you for fav-ing!**

**and ONKJSBJBDIH 44 reviews, my goal was 50...and I'm not even half way through this "story"..holy ****...  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Warning(s): Lets see, malexmale relationships (Yaoi), strong sexual references, actual sexual themes, cursing, character death, Mpreg, I'll add more when i think of them...**

**********************–**

**132. Tail:**

Gilcat purred lightly as his tail swished back and forth happily as he cuddled against his Siberian mate, gently licking the underside of his mane before snuggling into it. The other watched as his snowy mate burrowed into his fur and turned his head to clean his cheek, both purring loudly as their masters watched from the couch.

"See Prussiya! Even our cats like each other!" Gilbert snickered as he rested his head in between the Russian's neck and chin, slowly lulled to sleep by his lover's heart beat as their hands clasped together as their cats tails intertwined softly with each others.

**133. View:**

"You don't have to do this.." Gilbert smirked, intertwining their fingers with a squeeze.

"I know."

"B-But they..what if they don't-" Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Don't what? Accept us? Please, since when have you cared?" Ivan smiled at his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist as he placed a loving kiss against his cheek before the Prussian opened the conference room door.

**134. Technology:**

He couldn't sleep, the longings for the Russian's touch only grew stronger with the closing of his scarlet eyes.

"Mne ochenʹ zhalʹ, Prussiya. I promise, I'll be home soon. Ya lyublyu tebya. Mne ochenʹ zhalʹ, Prussiya-" The message repeated over and over as he collapsed onto the couch, clutching the cushions close as he focused on the Russian's voice.

"Ya lyublyu tebya." It was so similar to the original Russia, only missing the warmth the cold nation always brought surging throughout his veins whenever he spoke while lacking the cold metallic feel of the electronic currently spouting the message. It was torture, watching the holographic form of Russia repeating those sentences with that smile. His fingers clenched the fabric of his shirt, knowing that even if he reached a hand out to caress his cheeks they would only slip through. And in a way, that scared him. Gilbert gulped as he felt his heart clench, small tears waiting in the corners of his eyes as he curled further into himself.

**135. Transformation:**

Russia watched silently as his lover adjusted his working glasses, his hair slicked handsomely to the side, away from his forehead as his eyes remained completely entranced with the paperwork he had offered to help the Russian with. His pen scribbling down paragraphs as he grabbed yet another paper, leaving the Russian neglecting his own work as he observed the sudden change in the male. His normal prideful attitude nowhere to be found as he labored through the stack of papers, quickly completing through another pile before looking to the spying Russian.

"What?" Russia blushed as the nation adjusted his glasses.

**136. Revenge:**

"I mean, I don't mind doing this but, are YOU sure about this?" Romano blushed, raising a fist to the Prussian.

"S-SHUT UP YOU POTATO BASTARD..O-Of course I'm sure..." Prussia raised an eye brow at the Italian as he fiddled with the curtain of the conference room window.

"Well, all right.. if this doesn't work though-"

"J-Just get on with it." Prussia shook his head yes, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his uniform shirt before approaching the other. Who flinched as his shirt was unbuttoned in the same fashion.

"Calm down." Gilbert kissed the Italian's ear, lightly running his tongue along the edge as he grabbed the drapes of the window. "Are you ready?" Prussia leaned the Italian into his waist, lightly caressing the ebony thigh.

"S-Sì." Prussia placed the Italian's hands on the glass off the window, lightly nibbling his exposed neck as he grabbed the curtain shading them from the approaching nations.

"Be convincing." Prussia threw open the curtain as he licked the nation's skin, a small moan escaping the others lips as a blush stained his cheeks.

"D-Dudes! Is that-" America was cut off by a loud scream of the nation that was Spain.

"PRUSIAAAAAAAA!" Weapon drawn he darted toward the conference room at light speed, Prussia snickered quickly fixing his shirt and opening said window. Jumping onto the soft grass he turned back to the blushing Italian with a smirk.

"I think it worked."

**137. Power:**

Russia watched carefully as Prussia scolded one of his soldiers, snatching the rifle from his hands placing it against his shoulder, taking quick aim before pulling the trigger. The other soldiers gasped as the others brought the target closer for inspection, A perfectly clean bullet hole straight through the skull of the male printed onto the paper. Rolling his eyes Prussia returned the rifle, shouting a few more orders at the soldiers before taking position in the sidelines. Russia gulped at the Prussian's powerful stance, amazed how even though the Prussian was no longer a nation he could still strike fear into those that were. Not that he was surprised.

A stern look settled on the Prussian's face as he scanned over his unit before his eyes found the Russian and it morphed into a full blown smirk, said nation straightened as his lover approached him.

"Guten Tag, Russland. I thought inspection wasn't until next week." Russia unconscious licked his lips as the Prussian unbuckled the first few buttons of his soviet uniform, the other soldiers slightly turning their heads from their guns toward the action. "Or, is their something _else_ you came for?" Russia decided his lover had to much of an advantage over him as he dragged them back toward their tent.

**138. Purple:**

Gilbert grunted as he hit the frost bitten floor of the cave, his injured leg slipping across the snow ridden gravel as he crawled away from the entrance.

"Did you see him?" Gilbert flinched as he settled against a boulder, carefully watching the shadows dancing along the walls.

"I think the little fucker ran into this cave. I'm not sure, I can't see shit in this storm." Gilbert clasped a hand over his mouth as he listened to the foot steps echoing louder through the cave, clutching his leg tightly as he scooted even closer to the bolder. Ivan opened his eyes at the faint scent of blood littering his lair, taking an extra sniff to pinpoint the location when his eyes settled on the albino.

"S-Scheiße!" His well trained ears caught the Albino's faint curse as he fiddled with the gushing wound, recognizing the wound as that of a bullet he turned to the entrance of his lair. Violet eyes narrowing as they laid upon two men, one clutching the gun he suspected wounded the albino and another carrying a burning wooden torch.

"That fucking demon, where'd he go?" The men trembled as a furious growl echoed throughout the lair before the snow white wolf jumped from his perch, eying the villagers carefully as they scurried through the rocks.

"W-What the fuck?-!" The second male waved the torch at the wolf, attempting to scare the beast away when unexpected fangs chopped his wrist, effectively shattering the bone in a single crunch. A deafening scream rebounded through the cave as the wolf released him, spitting out the blood in disgust as the other male readied his gun.

"_Pathetic~" _The male stopped as the wolf spoke, teeth bared Ivan circled them, his violet eyes darkening threateningly as he watched their limbs twitch in fear. _"You humans hunt your own kind and yet you have the nerve to call my brother's monsters, I should kill you."_ The males trembled at the think Russian accent laughing madly through the cave. _"Da, I think I will."_ Both males screamed as they scurried for the entrance, the wolf allowing their leave as he dragged his body over to the Prussian. _"You are alright, da?"_ The Prussian flinched as the Wolf sat before him, carefully lowering his snout towards the bleeding wound with a sniff.

"Ah, J-Ja. It's not deep. I just need to get the bullet out." Ivan smiled as the Albino calmed, his scent no longer dense with fear and frustration but now with the faint scent of beer and Ivory. Ivan's heart clenched as the albino groaned in pain, his fingers quickly ripping out the bullet and throwing it across the cave floor with a pleasant sigh. Gilbert reached for his shirt, about to rip a piece of the cloth when the wolf stopped him, lightly nibbling the hand.

"_Allow me." _Gilbert shivered as a smooth tongue rolled across the wound, the wolf falling to his paws as he cleaned the albino when a soft pair of hands caressed his erect ears.

"Sooo..do you have a name?" The wolf turned to the human.

"_Ivan, a vy_?"

"The awesome Gilbert!" Said male laughed, his fingers running over the smooth underside of the wolf's neck.

"_Gilbert, why were those men chasing you?_" The Prussian gestured to his silver hair and scarlet eyes.

"Apparently being an albino makes me a demon or something, I wasn't really listening." The wolf growled.

"_I should have killed them._" Gilbert laughed as the wolf bared his fangs, shocking the other out of his rage at the familiar loneliness filling the visitors voice. "_Gilbert?"_

_"_I've only known you for five minuets and your acting all protective over me!" Ivan's violet eyes sparkled at the sadness in the albino's eyes when a pair of hands caressed his cheeks bringing their foreheads together._  
_

"Danke." Human hands clenched the albino's cheeks, thumbs softly running over the delicate skin before wrapping under his legs. Effortlessly lifting him from the cold hard floor of the cave before he jumped onto his perch, lying the speechless albino onto carefully laid skins.

"You will stay here, da?" The albino blushed as the naked Russian cupped his cheeks, lightly lifting his chin to his level before lightly licking his nose as a sign of leadership. Gilbert agreed with a shake of his head, no longer trusting his voice as the other smiled. Moving his head down to the Prussian's neck and snuggling into the skin, his arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

**139. Wet:**

Ivan grunted as he watched the albino from the doorway, silently scrubbing away at the dishes in nothing but his white button up T-shirt that he was fairly certain the albino had purposely left halfway unbuttoned. Gilbert sighed as he dried the last dish, noticing the Russian staring intently from the entrance before smirking. Grabbing the hose from the edge of the sink and aiming it toward his chest, 'accidentally' turning the water on and soaking said shirt. Gilbert sighed as he turned to the Russian, slowly stalking closer to the Russian as the wet fabric dripped to the kitchen tile.

"Ivan~" Said male shivered as he observed his lover's completely exposed form, his pink nipples lightly poking through the now see through fabric as it stuck to his form. The shirt lightly lifting from his form at each step he took toward the Russian, small droplets of water staining the edges of his pants as his well developed figure shimmered against the kitchen lights. A hand wrapped around the nation's neck as his leg snaked around his thigh, his growing erection rubbing against his abdomen as a tongue rolled across the scared skin of his neck.

"I'm bored~"

**140. Hourglass:**

Russia stared silently at the clock, slowly counting the passing seconds as the albino surfed the internet.

"Hey Prussiya?"

"Hmm?" Prussia ignored the hand wrapping around his waist as he updated his blog.

"How old are you." Russia watched as the Prussian stopped typing, a distant look overtaking his scarlet eyes before he turned to the Russian.

"I lost count after 300." Gilbert said with a smirk as he grabbed his laptop, collapsing onto the Russian's lap. "What about you." Gilbert pocked the Russian's cheek.

"I never kept count..."

"Ever?"

"Nyet.." Gilbert shut his laptop, turning to face the Russian as he wrapped his legs around his waist with a grin.

"Bet your older than me. I'm gonna have to come up with a new nickname for you, how about..Old ass fart...no..I think-"

"What happened to respecting your elders?"

"Rules are meant to be broken~" Ivan rolled his eyes as he grabbed the persistent Prussian into a kiss.

**141. Knightmare:**

Gilbert shot out of bed, his breathing ragged as he held his neck with a shaky hand.

"Scheiße.." Gilbert rubbed his temple, unstable hands removing the covers bundled around his waist and stood up. Softly tiptoeing toward the bathroom door, carefully shutting the door behind him. Reaching for the shower he turned the dial to the farthest setting and stepped into the compartment, ignoring the way his clothes stuck to his skin as he collapsed to his knees. His arms wrapped tightly around his limbs as an unnoticed pair of hand covered his eyes, acting as a small cover to the pain as he kissed his neck.

"Another one?" Gilbert shivered, his voice lightly cracking as his lover trapped his limbs in a loving embrace. Removing his hands when the albino faced him and kissing away the tears he knew he would never admit, as trembling hands wrapped around his neck.

**142. Fold:  
**

Golden wings folded as the gods lover wrapped his arms around his waist, lightly pulling him to his lap as he placed a kiss against his cheek.

"Watching the humans?"

"You used to be one remember?" The Russian shrugged his shoulders, his own wings stretching to the upper sky.

"That was a long time ago." The god laughed.

"I'll say. How many years has it been? A thousand?" Ivan's head tilted slightly to the side as he thought.

"Nyet, more like three." The god chuckled before the other grabbed the pale cheek of the other, slowly bringing him into a kiss when a loud drum like sound echoed throughout their domain. A large opening appeared before them in the clouds, amber light piercing the air above them in saffron rainbows as two figures flew through the gate. Large white wings appeared before the other gods, a single hand of Gilbert's calming the Russian's currently reaching for a sword.

"It's been awhile." A think German accent rolled through the clouds as one of the figures revealed itself, his large white wings folding beneath his back as he knelt respectively down to the other.

"Es hat, Bruder. How have you-" A loud squeal interrupted the brothers as the second figure landed beside him running to Gilbert at impossible speeds before suffocating him in a hug. The Russian pouting slightly as his lover laughed, wrapping his hands around the small waist of the Italian.

"Gilbert! How have you been? It's been so long! I'm sorry we haven't come to visit as often as we should have but we've been-"

"I understand, you've been..busy." Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows at his brother, who blushed profusely, bring his wing to cover his face as his brother laughed. Releasing the Italian in favor of his lover's arms, who smiled brightly as he noticed the Russian.

"Gil Who's that?" Ivan wrapped his arms possessively around his lover as he watched the large god remove the wing covering his face, Gilbert raised an eyebrow at his lover's actions.

"This is Ivan, my...lover..." Ludwig chuckled as his brother blushed, inwardly relieved his brother was no longer alone in the unending plains of clouds his brother had created.

"So this is who you've been with the last four thousand years, I was wondering why I hadn't heard from you." Gilbert scoffed.

"I could say the same for you."

"So who are you?" Ivan's tone was soft, questioning as he looked over the intruders.

"Pardon my rudeness, I am Ludwig, and this is my lover Feliciano." Russia visible relaxed at the term lover and loosened his hold on his lover, who rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

**********************–**

**A/N: I hate this chapter so much, no matter what I did I just could not write the way I wanted to..sorry for the inconvenience...and for that reason their are no comments...  
**

**PURPLE: ALL OF YOU GO CHECK OUT "****lucrecia**" ON DEVIANTART AND CHECK OUT HER DRAWING "Prayer". THIS PROMPT WAS BASED ON THAT PIC...even though it is completely unworthy of her drawing skills...  


**Translation(s): Mne ochenʹ zhalʹ, Prussiya: I'm sorry, Prussia; Ya lyublyu tebya: I love you; ****Guten Tag, Russland: Good afternoon, Russia; Scheiße: Shit ;** Sì: Yes; Es hat, Bruder: It has, brother.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: I'm back! Yay! Now, explanation time! So, apparently my computer dying wasn't enough. I recently lost my cat, which I've had for about seven or so years, to "product poisoning." To make the story short, the baby sitter I had watching my cat while I was out working for a couple of days put dog flea repellent on my cat by mistake..he began to have seizures since he licked a large amount of the liquid off..scariest thing I've ever had to see...but, I'm okay now. I don't know how but, I am. Hopefully I can get updates back on schedule now that I can walk into my apartment without bursting into tears at the lack of a certain monster screaming for attention. My emotions at the moment though are unpredictable so nothing is set in stone, (and never will be.) not to mention school is slowly eating me alive. Great.  
One more thing, you may have noticed that the chapter succeeding this one has been removed, this was on purpose. I uploaded that chapter in a fit of frustration and never actually took the time to look over it, so basically I uploaded a extremely "detailed" rough draft. I apologize for the multiple mistakes I've been making these recent chapters, hopefully this chapter will be to your liking. (Being the longest at this point) Thank you for all your support.  
**

**Shoutout(s): Mizuki06: I'm happy that you were looking forward to this update :D**

**PrivetComrade: Woot! Took more time then I wanted but, hey, UPDATED! :D, thanks for sticking around :,,)**

**KoshkaTheCat, animefreak7lover: Thank you for following and favoring!  
**

**SpazzyRussian, Yoruhana Hitsugaya, lunachibi: Thank you for favoring!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Warning(s): Lets see, malexmale relationships (Yaoi), strong sexual references, actual sexual themes, cursing, character death, Mpreg, I'll add more when I think of them...**

**********************–**

**143. Leap:**

Prussia lifted his arms in a stretch as Gilcat watched from the couch, tail swishing eagerly as his scarlet eyes followed the dangling strings of the Prussian's sweats. The Prussian sighed as he lifted his foot to his head, easily stretching his muscles apart when the cat leaped towards his legs. Gilbert grunted as he watched his cat scurry toward him from the couch, quickly throwing his body across the room and landing in a hand stand. Scarlet meeting scarlet in a never ending glare of challenge before both bodies disappeared in a blur of limbs.

Russia sighed at the war cries escaping into his study and placed fountain pen beside it's well, shutting the door behind him he walked down the stairs, shoulders flinching at the sudden thump of a body falling to the wooden floor.

"Gilcat won, da?" Russia watched as his lover nodded breathlessly from the floor, the white cat sitting comfortably against his stomach while ignoring the constant shifting of his depleted lungs as his paws batted the long strings.

**144. Outside:**

"Your countries a fucking lie." Ivan laughed as Gilbert glared with crossed arms at the seemingly perfect weather beyond the living room window, his fingers gently rubbing the liquid aloe against the sensitive reddening skin of his lover's recently burned back.

**145. Robbery:**

Gilbert sighed as he watched the two uniformed men drag the unconscious male away, the long jagged gash across his brow steadily staining the snow a looming scarlet shimmering in the constant flashing reds and blues of the police car.

"Well..at least you didn't kill him."

**146. Stomach:**

Ivan gulped as he caressed his lover's stomach, flinching away when a kick rippled through the skin. Igniting a small groan from the Prussian.

"Does it hurt?" Ivan held the others hand, gently running his thumb across the pale skin while his brows furrowed in worry. Gilbert snickered at the Russian's heightened carefulness with him and cupped his cheek, lightly dragging the hand back to his swelling skin.

"I've had worse, your such a-" Gilbert stuttered as his lover's smile brightened, his fingers sensing the faint double heartbeat of his family.

"Gil, I-I feel him!" Gilbert gulped as the Russian lowered his ear to his skin, his smile growing to impossible lengths as he refocused on his lover.

"Thank you." A small hiccup echoed the room as the albino quickly covered his scarlet eyes under his sleeve, small colorless tears staining the pale cheeks as the Russian placed chaste kisses along the skin.

"I hate you.."

**147. Lovers:**

_It's not the same._

"Ivan? Ivan!" Said male shook his head tiredly as he looked at the Chinese man standing before him, sighing lightly as his current lover grunted annoyingly.

"Honestly, your always so lazy, aru!" Ivan rolled his eyes, sluggishly standing from the old mattress as the male continued another rant.

_He's bored..._

"Have you even paid the bills yet? The last thing I need is the electricity turning off while I'm working, aru." Ivan scoffed as the other walked back to the computer, quickly grabbing his pants from the floor and throwing them on, ignoring the others never ending talking as he fixed his coat.

_There's no love in this. Not anymore.  
_

"I'm going out." Ivan sighed as Yao simply rolled his eyes as the other shut the door behind him, not sparing him another glance as he continued rolling his fingers across the plastic keys of the keyboard.

Gilbert grunted at the soft knocks echoing into his bedroom, reluctantly tearing himself from the comfy confines of his sheets and heading towards the door.

"Who-" Gilbert moaned as a pair of familiar soft lips invaded his own, instantly parting his own for the slippery tongue as the other lifted him into his arms by the thighs.

_I missed this._

Ivan slammed the door behind them with the sole of his boot before carrying them to the bedroom, laying the albino gently on the mattress as he stripped off his coat.

_Your smile._

"Do you even know what time it is?" Ivan looked to the digital clock on the bedside.

_Your frown._

"7.30."

"On a Saturday! I work graveyards dumb ass!" Ivan chuckled as the Prussian cuddled into his pillow and invaded the remaining space beside him on the small mattress. Gilbert shivered as a rough hand slipped past the loosening elastic of his boxers, gently running his nails across his inner thighs.

_Just your touch._

"I don't care." Gilbert blushed as Ivan cupped his chin, forcing him to look the other in those illumining violet eyes before stealing his lips again. Pale hands reluctantly locking around the Russian's neck with a breathless moan.

_It's all I need now._

**148. Unseen:**

Gilbert laid on the couch, lazily watching his brother slave around in the kitchen. Rolling his eyes as the German viciously scrubbed a small stain against the marble counter.

"West, seriously, you need to get out." Ludwig ignored his brother, already contempt with their earlier argument about the Prussian's dirtied clothes on the bathroom floor, which were undoubtedly still there, and continued working on the stubborn stain of tomato sauce. Gilbert sighed dramatically, casually flipping through the various channels before giving up and grabbing his beer from the coffee table.

Ivan peered silently through the large windows, watching as the Prussian drained his third beer that morning. A small grunt escaped the Russian's lip as the Prussian stretched, his flimsy white shirt riding loosely up his stomach and exposing the flawless pale skin. The Russian carelessly moved closer towards the window for a better look, accidentally stepping on a small snow covered twig, effectively alerted the sleeping dogs.

Gilbert turned to the window as Blackie barked, his eyes catching the darting figure of a coated male running toward the wall.

"What the fuck?" Gilbert darted outside as the figure effortlessly climbed up the brick wall, the Prussian going unnoticed as he quickly followed after. Gilbert watched as the other jumped of the wall, quickly darted down the street as the Prussian settled at the top, a scarlet blush covering his cheeks as he observed the golden metal a certain Russian had left behind.

"What happened?" Gilbert shrugged as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing another beer as he his fingers gently caressed the polished metal of the golden amulet. Gilbert collapsed back on the couch, eyes remaining on the living window before turning back to the TV, he could be the patient for now. The Russian would be back sooner or later.

**149. Sound:**

Ivan rubbed his aching temples as he walked into the living room, the bad touch trio sitting calmly on the invaded couch. Prussia shook his head as he turned away from the film.**  
**

"It's just not the same when you mute it..." France shook his head in agreement.

"I agree, preferably I enjoy listens to the sound of a beautiful maiden moaning for my-" Antonio smiled as he stuffed the Frenchman's mouth with a tomato, lazily leaning on the Prussian's open lap and poking his cheek.

"I think they should cover her in tomato sauce, or spaghetti, or-"

"You have a tomato addiction you know that?" The other pouted at the Prussian as Francis finished the last of the raw uncut fruit.

"Don't be so harsh, mon cher. I'm sure you've had plenty of experience with foodplay with that Russian of yours." Prussia shrugged, smirking at the sudden memory.

"That reminds me, there was this one time he got the whip cream and-" A large hand covered the Prussian's mouth, instantly halting the sentence.

"That is only for me to know, da?" Gilbert rolled his eyes as the Russian removed his hand, smiling happily as he walked off toward the kitchen. Prussia waited for the other to disappear through the archway before turning back to the others with a sly smirk, who happily leaned closer to their friend.

"And he smeared it all over my dick and sucked it clean off before he-"

"PRUSSIYA!"

**150. Goodnight:  
**  
Gilbert sighed as he opened the front door, neatly hanging his over-sized jacket on the metal hanger beside the doorway while kicking his shoes carelessly to the side.

"Ivan?" The Prussian slumped up the stairs, yawning tiredly as he continued his search for his lover when he opened the study door, a small chuckle escaping his lips at the sight. Ivan laid slumped over the desk, head comfortably nestled between the elbow of his limp arm while the other remained upright, still clutching the expensive inc pen the Prussian had gotten him two winters ago.

"Fucking Russki.." Gilbert tore the pen from the others rough fingers, shaking his head at the large splodge of black inc left behind on the paper. Placing the pen to the side he capped the inc well with a cork and examined the dying fire within the fireplace, grabbing the poker and lightly dabbing the sparking coals. Evenly spreading them out till the ember flames lifted, the room shimering a soothing pea-like green. Gilbert grabbed the quilt he'd placed beside the armchair and wrapped it around his lover's broad shoulders, gently smoothing back the beige bangs and kissing the smooth skin. The Prussian yawned once more as he opened the study door, fiddling with the buttons of his white shirt when strong arms locked around his waist, a familiar round chin resting against his shoulder.

"You were leaving me.." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"I was going to take a shower." Scarlet met violet in a silent conversation before the other leaned forward and connected their lips in a short, sweet embrace.

"The awesome me doesn't sleep alone."

**151. Beginning:**

Perhaps it was the battered and worn cover of the blood red diary that beckoned the Russian to it, demanding attention from the busy nation scrambling through the endless cases of the handwritten books the Prussian had accumulated throughout the endless years of his lifetime.

It was..mysterious, so to say, the condition of this particular book. Surrounded by its brethren who still remained in their near-original condition, that it sparked the question of "Why?"

He had known the Prussian long enough to learn that his diaries were one of his most prized possessions, next to him and their currently growing children and even faster accumulating pets, consisting mostly of chicks.

A rough hand scratched the cold flesh of the Russians chin as a sign escaped the damp yet, dry lips; if anything he'd expect his lover to pop out from beneath the clutter shouting some ridiculous phrase that would instantly clear the Russian's mind of any doubts of the difference between this diary and the next. Though, now that he though about it, the Prussian did seem to be avoiding this room lately; save for the thick layer of dust forming throughout the room and the slight darkening of his scarlet irises whenever they set upon the door.

Ivan took one last look at the battered red leather cover of the book before shrugging his shoulders, deciding a quick look wouldn't hurt. The nation opened the cover and the room filled with an unnatural silence, save for the quicken paces of the nations inhales when the book slipped from his fingers and toward the floor. The old tear stained pages fluttering against the sudden force before clattering to the oak flooring as gravity took it's course and shattered the silence.

Violet eyes stared at the book, fingers trembling as he hesitantly bent to retrieve it. Ivan forced his eyes over the scribbled words, following the unsteady paragraphs as closely as he could before turning away, no longer able to take in the gut-wrenching information he had chosen to reveal to himself.

Of course he'd heard stories of the Teutonic Knights, how the so called 'Holy Knights' plagued deeds that were far from anything even remotely holy. He'd known of the slaughters, pillaging, torchers...rape. But, to read the stories of a man, no, child who had seen those acts committed first hand, perhaps even experienced them himself. Opened his eyes, leaving him exposed to the images clouding his visions of the men that had ruined him. Suddenly understanding, that he had never truly learned who Gilbert **Beilschmidt** is.

So now he sits, alone, in the corner of _their_ storage room; surrounded by the clutter that had, in the past, welcomed him. Only to now shun him, suddenly reigniting the urge to run from the past. An action the nation would gladly have taken if this had been memories of his own past..not his lover.

**152. Questioning:  
**

Gilbert moaned loudly as Ivan wrapped his arms around his waist, lifting his trembling body from the conference desk and into his undying embrace.

"Ahh~ S-Scheiße!" Ivan chuckled, ignoring the small sparks of pain flaring through his back as the Prussian's nails drove against the skin with each well aimed thrust.

"Krasivyĭ.(Beautiful)" Gilbert gasped as the other pecked his bitten lips, leaning the other back and effectively trapping him against the decorated walls of the abandoned study.

"Ngn..I-Ivan!" Said male shivered as he brought a hand to the others neglected erection, slowly running his thumb over the sickened tip. Chuckling softly as the albino's hold around his neck tightened, eyes squeezed shut against the constant pleasure the Russian was more than happy to provide.

"Gilbert." Ivan kissed up his lover's neck, lightly nibbling on the exposed skin of his neck while adjusting his legs. Pulling himself from the warm cavern, earning a desperate whine from the albino as he brought a hand to cup the sweaty skin of his cheek. A small smirk stretching his lips as he bent toward the others neck.

"I-Ivan.." Ivan suppressed his giggle and licked the skin, simultaneously plunging violently back into the albino with a single well-aimed thrust.

"AAHN!" Drool dripped freely from the Prussian's gaping mouth as his scalp raised to the ceiling in another loud moan, his body twisting in spasms as he showered his pale torso in thick white liquid as he fell over the edge. Ivan remained still as he removed his teeth, facing his lover with a warm smile as he relaxed, despite the slight hitch of air between his already unsteady breathes.

"Ya lyublyu tebya." Gilbert twitched as his lover spoke softly against his ear, his think Russian accent igniting small shivers throughout his spine as he brought his tongue down the pale torso. A soft purr escaping the tired Prussian as Ivan cleaned his neck, leaving a long wet trail of saliva in his wake as he traveled over the re-hardening nubs of his lover.

"Hah..Ivan.." Ivan giggled softly as the albino quivered, gently pulling the pink digit between his teeth before sliding his tongue back towards the others shoulder. Gently kissing the outstretched skin of his neck until-

"Vee~! Germany why don't you ever do that to me?-!" Scarlet eyes widened at the distant voice of the Italian, his cheeks darkening profusely as they noticed the looming nations before hiding himself underneath the Russian's chin. Ivan sighed as he adjusted his lover, brows furrowing in annoyance at the fact the other nations had seen his albino in such a state. He tightened his hold on said albino, keeping him gently pinned between him and the wall while the legs remained tightly clasped around his waist.

"YOU always make me go take a shower afterwards and then we just go to bed!" Ludwig stood silently in the arch of the doorway, cheeks burned cherry red as the brunette yapped endless beside him.

**153. Top:**

Lithuania couldn't help but smile as he walked into the Russian's room, carefully setting the tray of the freshly cooked breakfast on the nightstand and walking back to the partly opened door before sneaking one last look at the others. Prussia laid comfy atop the Russian's chest, face lightly cupped between the others strong fingers. The first mornings light shading the room a hushed amber as it escaped through the parted shades beyond the bedside, staining the couple before it in a silent dance of coppers. A small moan escaped Prussia's parted lips, his eyes slowly blinking before he turned to the sleeping Russian. A sloppy smile widening his cheeks as he moved his arms around the others neck, snuggling contently into the small portion of space between the Russian's neck and shoulder as Lithuania shut the door. Grinning at the small giggles of the rising couple escaped through the oak door and down the deserted hallway.

******A/N: Quick question for my readers, would you prefer I wrote in Cyrillic, the Russian writing system? Like this, ********Сюда********. Or, continue to write how i am. Because, I'll be honest, I like being able to pronounce what I'm reading as I have yet to learn the amazing language that is Russian and it's writing/speaking system and I'm sure many of my American readers have not either. SO..yay or nay?  
**

******Leap: I don't know how my little shit of a cat I had managed this, but whenever I stretched or worked out it always evolved into a battle between us..sigh..I miss my Sonny :(**  


******Outside: Have you ever looked outside and thought it looked perfect for a jog and you walk outside and are instantly burned? In Arizona, this happens a lot. Don't trust the windows man. IT'S. A. LIE! :I**

******Robbery: You should have seen what happened to the last dude, ugh..  
**

******Stomach: I've been wanting to write this prompt for a LONG time, I'm happy I finally got my mo-jo back to do it! *insert epic ceiling punch here*, I wonder what Gilbert would be like with mood swings..poor Ivan..I'll have to write that later..  
**

******Lovers: I promise, he'll break up with Yao later. This goes against so many of my morals but, I wanted to try and capture how it feels. To have the love you once gave to someone slip away, wither into something between acceptance and disappointment. I usually write on past experiences but, I don't think I've ever been in a relationship and left it for this particular reason..how'd I do? The Italics are Ivan's thoughts btw!  
**

******Unseen: No comment.  
**

******Sound: Want I really want to know..is where the fuck this came from but...I will never know..I really shouldn't write at 2.13 in the morning anymore...  
**

******Goodnight: Is it just me or does this seem somewhat bitter sweet? either way, I really like the outcome of this one. They, yet again, seem like a married couple. This doesn't bother you..right?  
**

******Beginning: You know, i just noticed that depending on my mood and my surroundings. My writing style changes DRAMATICALLY. Not that's a bad thing, I like variety.  
**

******Questioning: I have a feeling..this is going to have a sequel..********  
**

******Top: I wish I could draw I wish I could draw I wish I could draw I wish I could draw, seriously though, I wish I could draw!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shoutout(s):**

**HorsesRain: Really? You couldn't stop reading?! You have no idea how much that statement means to me..thank you :,)**

**Guest1: Usually dog repellent doesn't affect a cat in such a way, thing is though, the kind of repellent she had gotten was for BIG dogs. Like 60 pounds or more. (so around 27.2 kg's) Therefore, stronger poison was used in the making of it..which ultimately led to the heart failure of my cat..ANYWAYS! If you wanna draw for me, please do, I except All fanart. (Especially Pyramid, just saying...) Loving your doujinshi btw :D, keep up the good work!  
**

**PrivetComrade: Yes, a lot of things have happened in my "Vacation". But, oddly enough I feel really satisfied with my come back after so much..well..crap. Sorry to worry you! Thanks for the compliments, they mean so much to me right now.  
**

**RubyGoby(Ryo): WELL, hello creeper. Nice to be back, for the being that is.. still so much homework that needs to be done. And I'm extremely sorry for your loss, it hurts me to hear that people would so cruel to do that to a living breathing animal and leave you to be to finding your pet/friend like that. The must have been traumatizing! I hope your okay now! And about drawing, please do, if you have time of course. Nonetheless, thank you for sticking around.  
**

**Guest2: I truly have NO problem with you drawing some of my prompts the thing is though, I really, REALLY want to see it. So could you do me the favor of linking me to the artwork? Remember that fanfiction doesn't allow links so you'd have to space out the URL or give me directions...very ****vivid**** directions..I get lost easily.**

**Guest3: *Swoons* You love my story :D! And my writing style. Truthfully, I'll be honest with you, I don't like my writing. Which is mainly the purpose I'm writing these drabbles, because I'm seriously striving to get better. And no Cyrillic it is, thank you for your awesome feedback!**

**Lady Sandglass: Hopefully these will make your day as well! I like the cuddly side of Russia more than his antisocial sociopath side. (I have my moments though :I) And thank you for the feed back as well!**

**The Little Red Leaf: Thank you for favoring AND following!**

**RhavenL, Ravenstar-of-ShadowClan, TotallyBlondified: Thanks for following!**

**If you are not listed in the shoutouts please pm me so I can fix it! It's gotten to the point where I have so many people I need to thank and respond to that it's somewhat over-whelming! (For once, in a good way!) THANK YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Warning(s): Lets see, malexmale relationships (Yaoi), strong sexual references, ****actual sexual themes****, cursing, character death, Mpreg, I'll add more when I think of them...**

–

**154. Cruel:**

"Mmm.." Gilbert muttered under his bitten finger at the powerful suction tightened against the skin of his neck and stretched his legs further around the larger nation with a growing smirk until a cruel knock on the door had him forcing his moan back down his throat.

"Chert vozʹmi..(Dammit)" The Russian sighed-quickly picking his discarded shirt off the floor and carelessly sliding the thick whole back around his frame-ignoring the impossibly lewd moan escaping the albino as small pale hands moved further under the silk red sheets.

"I-Ivan~"

Gilbert snickered as he watched his lover scurry from the bed, nervous fingers intertwining with the considerably weaker cooper door handle as his cheeks rosined in a cherry blush with the occasional leer of those violet eyes that only ignited another shiver racking through his body and he stroked harder before he turned back to the door.

"Vanya?" Of all the people.

"Oh! Brother!" The nation gasped abruptly as his elder smothered his practically bare chest beneath her over-sized breasts and Ivan could only shift his waist - and hard on- further to the side.

"S-Sestra, How.._nice_..to see you.." Inwardly the nation glared at the small unmistakable laughter from the scarlet sheets.

"I really shouldn't be here, my boss can be soo..-Vanya, are you alright? Your face seems a bit, flushed-"

"N-Nyet..I'm just tired. It's been a _long_ day."

"Ah, well I just wanted to tell you about Belarus. She's been awful quiet lately, more so then usual and I was beginning to get worried about her! I have to act like a good big sister for you and..is your shirt on backwards?"

**155. Duty:**

Gilbert huffed loudly as he watched his lover from the mattress, the Russian rolling his eyes at the constant strumming of impatient fingers against the soft sheets before turning to face him.

"Podsolnechnik, I need to study." Gilbert pouted, his bottom lip overlapping the other as Ivan defiantly crossed his arms. The Prussian whined as his lover crossed his legs, violet eyes responding with a dramatic eye roll to the ceiling.

"Ivan, come on~"

"You know I can't, you can wait until I'm done." Gilbert shook his head 'no', slowly sliding his hands down his waist in an unfazed attempt to woo the other.

"Ivaaaaaan~! I need it!" Ivan gulped as the albino teasingly lifted the baggy shirt from his form, vaguely exposing the pale bite littered skin beneath before releasing the item.

"Gilbert..." The Prussian moaned loudly as he slipped a single hand past the rim of his black boxers, small shivers erupting through his spine as the other hesitantly prowled the bed. Smirking as the other tore his hand out of the boxers, pinning his wrists above his head. Humming appreciatively as the other ruthlessly forced his tongue past his parted lips, a combination of gasps and moans escaping the nations as their tongues met. The muscles intertwining gracefully in a clash of motions until the other suddenly separated and Gilbert erupted in a whine, brows furrowed in annoyance when the other exhaled slowly along the damp skin of his lips. Whispering a low "Fine" before nibbling down the soft exterior of his chin; a satisfied moan seeping through the Prussians now, oozing lips as slender arms wrapped around the Russian's neck.

"Awesome."

**156. Retaliation:**

Germany held his breathe as another moan echoed throughout the walls of their hotel room when the painting previous resting quietly against the plaster began to rock, quickly evolving into a constant thump as the Prussian released another ear shattering moan.

"AHHHhh~! RUSSLAND!" Italy raised a curious eye to the wall behind him as he propped himself up on his elbows before turning back to his lover who, unconsciously, tightened his grip on the already shattering seams of the quilt between his fingers. Brows furrowed when the bed made a small movement forward with another punch-like pound from the Russian and the other erupted in more obnoxiously loud moans of indescribable pleasures.

"Ve..your brother really likes Russia, huh?" As a response the German hid his feverish face underneath the covers until the tomato red tips of his ears were the only bits of flesh exposed to the clueless Italian.

**157. Awkward:**

Ivan kicked open the bathroom door, ignoring the metal screeching painfully against his ear drums as pale fingers gripped the edges of the trimmed locks of his scalp before violently forcing his head back up to the smirking face above him, legs tightening threateningly around his waist when he took seconds to long to crash their lips together as the bathroom door slammed back into place.

"I-Ivan...fuck!" Said male smirked as the others shoulders quivered, smirk wiped from existence as he buried his teeth into the delicious exposed ends of the albino's pale neck while his fingers fiddled with the already loose buttons of the male's suit. A gasp echoed throughout the tiled walls as the ex-nation was slammed against them, smirking dangerously as the Russian, quite literally, tore the expensive fabric from his frame and threw the pieces to the floor before fangs dug possessively into his shoulder and Gilbert moaned. With a sudden growl the albino tore the nations teeth from his shoulder and crashed their lips together, both wincing at the violent clash of teeth in the unrestrained kiss between them when a soft cough sounded behind them.

"Oh, don't mind me. Prease continue." Both nations stared silently at the ninja perched above the stall door behind them, pencil rapidly sketching well thought images against the paper resting securely against his tightly sealed knees.

**158. Mechanical:**

Gilbert stared, unimpressed, at the mechanical mouse slowly rolling across the wooden floors of the living room before him as his snow white tail lashed the air surrounding it. Ear twitching irritably the ex-nation swatted the machine to the other side of the room with a blurred motion of his hand, shifted against the rug, and turned his back to the now pouting Russian on the opposite end of the room.

**159. All:**

A small moan escaped the albino as the larger male crashed his lips against his, knees buckling against the others, more than needy, demonstration of licks and nibbles against his already over-sensitive skin. The Russian gave a small grunt as the albino pulled away, hurried feverish breaths caressing the outer skin of his lips when half lidded piercing scarlet eyes peered up through the darkness of the abandoned room to his own violet eyes with a small, breathless laugh.

Instinct overcame the Russian at the soft call of his name practically oozing from the others lips and grabbed the other by the back of the neck, harshly crashing their lips together once more.

Why hadn't he done this sooner? Ivan's tongue broke through the already semi-parted lips of the other, groans quickly filling the air as he leaned them against the window seal. Hands locking around the exposed pale, practically white skin of the albino's waist.

"We don't have all night you know.." Ivan smiled at Gilbert's mask of impatience and lightly cupped his cheeks, loosening the almost strangling band around his neck before hoisting him into his arms and throwing him none to softly against the mattress.

"Da..I know."

**160. Catnap:**

Gilcat's suspended tail twitched irritably in the air as he violently tore at the stubborn burrs lining the silky white fur of his back, unsuccessfully digging the intruders fur into his previously (not to mention uncommon) clean fur. Eying the items with a low hiss he retracted his nails, rolling in swift circles against the course woven rug beneath him in light hopes of dispelling the trouble-some seeds. The cat whined as it reluctantly lifted itself from the ground, burrs now mercilessly attached to both the delicate German colored strands of his make shift color and fur. Ears flatted against the fur in failure when he noticed his companion dozing peacefully within the large circle of exposed sunlight.

"Mew.." Koshka's ear twitched at the familiar cry and lifted his head when a sudden weight collapsed against his exposed paws, chocolate fur slightly risen at the unexpected action from the white cat when a rough tongue brushed against the paw now laying atop the others. Watching intently as the other diligently groomed the course fur until a small low growl vibrated against his chest, answering with a purr of his own he lowered his head to the others back. sharp fangs nibbled lightly at the ruffled fur, digging out the seeds and disposing them carelessly off to the side.

Gilbird stared intently at the sleeping cats, lightly pecking the broken seed before abandoned the object to the side at the distance movement. A sudden large brown tail intertwining with the smooth white one beside him and tramping him against the hind leg of the familiar white cat. Feeling smothered the chick struggled, thrashing his wings to the side until he fell free into the tangled mess of feathers and fur.

"Peep..." Tiredly the bird collapsed against the small bundle of fur, happily snuggling into the white, cushion-like substance beneath him. Falling into a deep sleep as several other 'peeps' echoed through the room. Curiously the four chicks brushed their small peaks against the feathers of their friend before cuddling happily against the half circle, soon creating a small pile of chicks surrounded by the intertwined tails of the sleeping cats.

"...Awesome.." Gilbert smiled at the heartwarming sight of his pets all cuddled in the middle of the living room rug and quickly hustled to the kitchen with the bag of groceries.

"Prussiya? Are you hom-" Ivan cheeks flushed peach as he walked further into the room, gulping at the semi-complete circle of his family curled tightly against each other with Gilbert's abandoned cell phone lying exposed with a picture of the animals previous positions shimmering in the dimming sunlight next to the albino's slightly titled head. Falling gently to his knees he brushed the back of his fingers against the warm cheeks of his lover, smiling warmly at the small shift toward his fingers before retracting them. Quickly replacing them around his waist and burring his head into the crook of his neck, content with the faint steady drum of the others heartbeat drumming against his ear.

**161. Pyramid:**

"Finally!" Ivan looked up from the tedious amount of paperwork scattered across the surface of his desk to the cross- legged Prussian seated before the coffee table laughing happily from across the room.

"Now flip!" Ivan could only smile as his lover whined when the chicks quickly stumbled from their neatly assigned triangular positions, tumbling pathetically to the floor in a neat yellow pile.

**162. Sweaty:**

"That...was awesome." Ivan spared the albino a single chuckle as he wrapped his sweaty arms around the others equally damp waist, lightly brushing away the stray silver strands of hair from his forehead and placing a sloppy kiss against the skin before collapsing exhausted back onto the mattress. Who would have though playing Wii Sports with the albino could be so much fun.

**163. Opposite:**

Interestingly enough, Prussia would find himself in this position more often than not. Hands bound securely around a bedpost, or handcuffed behind his back to the point where his back would remain slightly arched against the unforgiving cold metal -nonetheless, one of his limbs would be unusable for the night. Not that he was complaining.

"A-Ahh!" In fact, he was doing the exact opposite.

**164. Blur:**

Violet eyes grew dangerous dark at the distant knocking ringing threw the decorated walls of their room, raising a single clawed hand to the air and lightly snapping his fingers, careful not to wake the sleeping albino lying motionless within his arms and scaled tail as the door swung open against it's hinges. Revealing the puny, trembling demon standing in the small space between the elevator and his door.

"What?" Groggy, low vibrations of the scorpions voice was enough to double the others shivering, small incomprehensible stuttering escaped the chapped lips before he held a letter to the other. With a swish of his finger the letter tore itself from the others grasp, floated gently through the musky warm air of the room before clearing the doorway and the door slammed shut, frames knocking against the walls, earning a small snarl from the violet eyed leader.

"Ivan?" Piercing scarlet eyes shot through the impending darkness toward the only other color, hues of golf and purple flickering between the faint purple glow surrounding the suspended parchment above them.

"Izvinite (sorry), did I wake you?" Ignoring the question the succubus reached for the letter, absentmindedly stroking the tightening scaled tail encircling his waist as he tore open the flask.

"Ludwig?" Gilbert pondered as the other kissed the rim of his neck, the leather-like muscle scrapping along the skin.

"Your brother?" Ivan asked, somewhat carelessly before returning to the task of cleaning the others neck.

"Ja, seems he and that pipsqueak finally hit it off..." Gilbert shivered at the low, seducing chuckle rebounding against his back.

"Such a...misjudged combination. Your father will love this." Ivan smiled at the energetic chuckle he found himself adored with from the other.

**–**

**A/N: I would like to apologize ahead of time for this update, for I have not edited it and my style had changed multiple times while writing this thanks to my multiple breaks between prompts. So hopefully you weren't too surprised when one prompt sounded completely different than another. I likely won't have time to write for another month, at the least. I was hoping my scheduled would lighten up a bit but alas, it has done quite the opposite- and I now find myself buried beneath sheets upon sheets of work for the coming two months until winter break. So I ask for more of your patience. Again, I'm extremely sorry for my unexpected and hectic life problems.**

**Cruel: Some of you may remember this prompt from my past update (Which was deleted) sadly I had lost that particular file in my recent need for a new computer and had to rewrite this one, not sure if it sounds any better but, oh well.**

**Duty: I wrote this some time ago actually, probably back in October. (Forgive me..)**

**Retaliation: This is my ultimate head cannon: this how the German bro's solve their, disagreements, or at least how Prussia does. Him being a fucking cock block. (Cause you know damn well Germany was blushing his ass off and couldn't do a single thing but bury his head further into his blanket. No sleep tonight Ludwig~)**

**Awkward: Because I have a thing with Japan knowing wherever they are when their about to get it on. Probably should have hide Hungary somewhere in this, huh?**

**Mechanical: This is something I really want to make into a comic. *Wink Wink* I can't help but, laugh whenever Prussia decides to be an ass. Especially as a neko, poor Russia. Expect more of these :)**

**All: This..I don't even know what the hell this is..it was supposed to be about something with Russia being a knight and Prussia someone he wasn't supposed to affiliate himself with..so..maybe a whore? I don't even..I lost the motivation for this one somewhere in the middle but, figured hey, let them read anyway..I'm starting to regret that now...**

**Catnap: Because sleeping and cuddling at the same time is fucking AWESOME. ~ says Prussia.**

**Pyramid: ..he he..I don't know where this came from but, I love it!**

**Sweaty: Did I get you?! I've been trying to do one of these for YEARS! Please tell me I got you!**

**Opposite: Yup. :3**

**Blur: No comment.**


End file.
